For The Rest of My Life
by KatieS
Summary: Starts with the summer Jamie and Landon share after their wedding, goes on to Landon's life after she passes away, and then concludes with the afterlife. **Written when I was 13, kept up only for sentimental reasons. I can write better than this now.**
1. Summer

****

Summer

Author: Katie Stuckey... [katie1@jadeinc.com] Feedback appreciated!!

****

Summary: They said that Landon and Jamie spent a wonderful summer together after they were married. This is my take on what they did in that summer.

****

Rating: I'm pretty sure it's going to stay the same as the movie. So it's PG for some sensual content (no, not like that... only kissing, like in the movie!!) and language, but not even much. I mean... honestly people... if Jamie is in it, it can't be bad at all, can it?? LOL! I swear it's got less PG stuff in it than the movie did, so if you saw the movie, it's fine to read this.

****

Disclaimer: Nope. It doesn't belong to me. I just saw the movie and thought it was the best thing since sliced bread, cried a whole box of tissues worth, and decided to try to write a story about it. :) So Nicholas Sparks, Mandy Moore, Shane West, Warner Bros, Adam Shankman, all you lot, don't sue me please!! I swear I don't have any money to give you, and my dad's my insurance agent and he doesn't have any either! LOLOL!

****

Author's note: I don't know anything about medical stuff, including cancer, I don't know too much about High School since I'm not there yet, but quiz me on the movie and I'll get an A+ (I've only seen it fourteen times and I've only got the whole thing memorized... LOLOL!). If something isn't accurate, I'm sorry. I tried. I honestly think this was a pretty good fanfic, seeing as I'd never read A Walk To Remember fanfiction at the time that I wrote this, and was not aware that anyone had ever written any until like a week or so ago... This was my first try, don't be too harsh!!

************************************************************************

__

Beaufort high school

Auditorium

June 12

Thank God for private tutors. This one of the thoughts that lingered in Landon's mind on that day. Without a private tutor who had come to Jamie's house on weekdays, she would never have been able to complete High School, and he knew she wanted to, no matter what would happen after that. He turned to her and smiled. She smiled back, still gripping his hand tightly. Graduation. They were graduating today. At last. 

At that moment, the call came for all of the High school students and their families to be seated. Landon and Jamie proceeded together to the section where the graduates were to sit, as did several others. They sat together, still holding hands. 

"Good afternoon, everyone," their principal said into his microphone. "I'm sure you all know why you are here, to congratulate our class of 2002 on their graduation! Our students this year have been exceptional in their achievements, and in their ability to become good young people. I'm going to go through the list in alphabetical order, we will present diplomas, and then our students may be seated again. At the end of the ceremony, our students will be released to their families, and you may all join in the reception where a number of guests will be speaking."

Again, Landon and Jamie shared a small smile. They both had a slight touch of nervousness, as was natural at such a big event. Both of them paid close attention as they watched classmates graduate. Then they heard "Landon Carter". Landon stood, squeezing Jamie's hand one last time, and walked up to the stage. He accepted his diploma, shook various hands, and then returned to Jamie, of course, she was clapping louder than anyone. Landon looked out at the crowd and saw his mother smiling at him, a tear in her eye. He scanned the crowd further and found his father, shining with pride in his son. Landon had finally forgiven him. Because of what he had done for Jamie. Then he heard the principal say something again. "I just must say, this young man, Landon Carter, has made an amazing transformation over the year and I'm sure his fellow students are very proud of him." Many people clapped, (especially Jamie, duh) and he even heard a few of his old friends shout "Go Landon!" He smiled politely and took his seat. 

"You looked great up there," Jamie whispered to him. 

"Thanks," he whispered back, grinning. Once again, their hands found each other. It was beginning to become routine. Still they watched ever more classmates graduate, and clapped for each one, holding hands in between. 

Then, the principal looked out at them and said "Jamie Sullivan". (Should we be calling her Jamie Sullivan or Jamie Carter? They _are_ married... For this I'm calling her Jamie Sullivan because that's how she was enrolled in High School.) Jamie rose slowly and headed towards the stage. 

"Careful," Landon whispered as she stood. 

"I am," she responded, grinning. She walked up onto the stage and accepted her own diploma, shaking the hands of various teachers and important people. 

"Jamie has been an inspiration to many of us while she was at our school," their principal smiled at her. "She is one of our most amazing graduates."

Jamie beamed at this remark, and headed back towards Landon. To her surprise, she heard much clapping throughout the audience. She looked at Landon, and saw him clapping wildly for her. Even other students who had always made fun of her and played cruel tricks on her were clapping. She looked out and saw her father smiling widely, obviously near tears, and she grinned at him. Then she took her seat next to Landon. 

"You were the best of them all," he whispered. 

If at all possible, she grinned even more widely. He always seemed to make her do that... "Thank you." 

Then they both turned their attention politely back to the other graduates (T-Z... poor Eddie...). Once the diplomas had been handed out, they all tossed their funny hats up into the air and went back to their families. Landon and Jamie walked hand in hand towards Jamie's father and Landon's parents who were conversing together quietly. When they saw the graduates coming towards them, they turned and grinned. All three of them broke into congratulations. Everybody hugged everybody. Yes, even Jamie's father. For once, it almost seemed as though Jamie were a normal teenager. But she wasn't. Not just because of the Leukemia, also because of her undying faith, passion, and love for everything and of course, her love for Landon and his for her. No, Jamie was not normal at all. 

"Landon, Congratulations!" his mother grinned. She gave him a hug. He gave her a small smile. 

"Thanksmom..." his voice was a bit of a mumble. He supposed it didn't matter if she hugged him in public... Jamie didn't care what people thought, why should he? Anyways, he was graduating now. But still... it was a little weird...

Next, Landon's father came forward and patted him on the back. "Congratulations, Son!" he smiled. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks... dad," Landon said finally. 'Dad'. He wasn't really used to that word. But he liked it. 'Dad'.

Meanwhile, Jamie's father hugged her tightly. "Congratulations, Jamie," he gave her a small smile, something that was rare of him. "I'm so proud of you, you wouldn't believe it."

"Yes, I do, Daddy," she replied smiling at him. Then they essentially 'switched' parents, and Reverend Sullivan congratulated Landon while Landon's parents congratulated Jamie. Then Landon gave Jamie a hug, and she hugged him back. He kissed her cheek softly and smiled at her. She knew. She knew how much he loved her. Her smile showed that. She never ceased to amaze him. Dying of Leukemia, and still smiling, graduating, having fun, and being the most wonderful person that Landon had ever known. 

"Landon, we're going to go to the reception. Come on when you're ready," Dr. Carter told Landon. 

"Okay, uh....Dad," Landon replied. 

"Jamie, I'm going to head over with them, if you don't mind," Reverend Sullivan added, slightly reluctant. "Take care of her, Mr. Carter."

Landon smiled. "I will, Sir."

Jamie grinned. If there was one thing she loved, besides God, of course, it was being 'taken care of' by Landon Carter. 

Just as Reverend Sullivan and Landon's parents were heading off, a group of Landon's old friends approached them. Jamie edged closer to Landon worriedly, remembering her last run-in with that group. He put his arm around her protectively, and it reassured her that he was there for her. 

"Hey, Landon!" called Eric. 

"Hey buddy," Landon replied. 

"Eh, congratulations on making it through school!" Eric laughed. 

"You too," Landon replied. 

"Hey, Landon, we okay?" Dean asked. 

Landon nodded. "Yeah."

"Well congrats then..."

"Thanks," Landon replied shortly.

Jamie studied Landon. Wow. He was forgiving. She had known she loved him for good reasons... She still remembered the part that Dean had played in their little trick. Okay, so Belinda had played the larger part, but still. Oh well. She supposed that she should forgive them as well. She was supposed to. After all, Jesus Christ forgives sinners, she could forgive them. It still didn't keep her from being a bit nervous around them though. 

"Landon. Congratulations," Belinda said. Then she walked away without another word. Jamie had the suspicion that she was trying to hide tears. She didn't blame Belinda. If she'd lost Landon, she'd cry even more than Belinda was capable of. But she wouldn't. Landon loved her. He had said it himself. He would always be with her. Besides; they were married. She wasn't allowed to lose him. Unfortunately, he had to lose her eventually. Jamie didn't like to hate, but she hated the cancer. Not because of what it did to her, but because of what it was going to do to Landon when she went. It would be okay, she decided. She could still be with Landon, even if not in body. 

Just then, Jamie was jerked from her thoughts by someone speaking her name. "Jamie," Eric spoke. It was a statement. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" she asked innocently. 

"For the fliers," he replied. 

"Jamie, I'm sorry too. I didn't know," Dean added. 

"Of course you didn't," Jamie answered. "It's okay." She smiled at them as they walked away. 

Landon hugged Jamie. "You are a very forgiving person," he told her, smiling proudly. She was _his_ _wife_! (Goodness that sounded good!) And the best one there was, too. 

"Me? _You_ are a very forgiving person," Jamie replied. 

"But it was you. They put you through more than me. Jamie, I still blame myself for that whole episode. I know you felt awful in there..." he told her, still keeping his arms around her. God, it felt good to have her in his arms. 

"Landon," she smiled. "It wasn't your fault. Anyways, it's over and done with now. I'm fine, honestly. Okay?"

"Okay."

They kissed one last time, just lightly, and then continued to the reception.

************************************************************************

__

8:00 PM

A week later (June 19)

The mountains (Never mind how they got up there... I guess they drove?)

Jamie set on the ground, her eyes closed. She hugged her knees and wore a smile. "Landon Carter, what _are _you doing?" she asked.

"You'll see," Landon replied evasively. 

Two minutes later, Landon came over and sat next to Jamie. "You can open your eyes now."

Jamie opened her eyes, and immediately gasped. They appeared to be at the top of the world, on a sort of cliff. A blanket was spread out next to them, a picnic basket set on it. Plates and silverware were already on it, as were a couple of wine glasses that Jamie knew were filled with sparkling grape juice. Over the cliff, they had a beautiful view of several mountains and rolling hills. But between two large mountains, the sun was setting. The sky was brilliant colors of blue, pink, orange, yellow, and purple. Essentially every color in the rainbow. The sun was a large red ball in the sky. 

"Shall we have our meal and watch the sunset, my princess?" Landon asked, grinning. 

"Certainly, my prince," Jamie replied, grinning back. Landon helped her over to the blanket, and then sat down next to her. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he commented. 

"It's stunning," Jamie replied. "Nature's wonders cannot be understood, but are among the most beautiful things that God has graced us with."

"So are you."

Jamie blushed. "Thank you, Landon."

"Of course," he replied. He kissed her softly, sweetly. It was not a demanding, expectant, or 'hard' kiss, it was just sweet. Jamie knew that Landon would never hurt her, not even if his life depended on it. He loved her. It felt good to be loved. All of those years in elementary school, in junior high, and even most of high school, she had never been loved by anyone but God and her father. Her classmates, including Landon, had ridiculed her. Now... Landon had changed from what he had been in those days. He had proven that, several times already. He had defended her when Belinda and friends had passed out those fliers. He loved her, he truly loved her. And she truly loved him back. 

The funny thing was that she had told him before she'd agreed to help him with his lines "You have to promise not to fall in love with me," and he'd replied "That won't be a problem." For once, she was glad he had broken his promise. She thanked the Lord in Heaven for it every day. She just hoped he would be okay when she left... to the afterlife. She prayed for that every day as well.

"I love you," Jamie whispered. 

"I love you too," Landon whispered back. They kissed again, just a bit more deeply, longer, this time. When they broke apart, they both grinned. "I suppose we better get into this... picnic basket," Landon suggested. 

"Okay," Jamie replied. Landon opened the basket, and pulled out some food (don't ask ME what it was! Whatever the food was, Jamie loves it). They ate and talked quietly, watching the sun sink ever lower. When they had finished, Landon packed their dishes and leftovers into the picnic basket, and pulled a blanket out of his shoulder bag. He wrapped it around them both, and then settled to watch the sun finish setting. Jamie lay her head on his shoulder. He put his hand on it, and lay his own head there. 

When the sun had set, Jamie pointed up into the sky. "Look, you can see Venus really well right now," she smiled. (BTW, you really can see Venus very well just after sunset, it's the brightest planet in the sky and it shines in the West)

"Wow," Landon sighed. "Even without a telescope you can tell the difference?"

"Easily," she replied. "I've spent quite a bit of time on it."

"I know you have," he answered. "You've gotten quite good at it."

"Thank you," she grinned. Landon placed a light kiss on the top of her head, and then lay his head back down (no pun intended), and they continued to stare up at the quickly appearing stars. (and planets)

************************************************************************

__

12:00 PM

July 4th

Jamie and Landon's house (See italicized note below)

Beaufort, North Carolina

Jamie and Landon headed out the door, hand in hand. They got in Landon's car and drove off to lunch. 

"Happy Independence day, Jamie," Landon smiled, looking at the wonderful girl sitting in his passenger seat. 

"And to you too," she replied, smiling. "You certainly do know how to celebrate!"

Landon grinned. "What, lunch, fireworks, more fireworks, and a movie is all it takes to give you a good celebration?" he asked. 

"That's quite a good deal you know," she answered. "Before, my fourth of July consisted of poppers, smoke bombs, and Monopoly!"

Landon laughed. "Mine usually went along the lines of doing illegal fireworks (No, I don't know NC's laws, but Ohio's sure are strict...), doing more illegal fireworks, and driving my mom crazy."

"Yeah, that sounds like you!" Jamie joked. Landon looked at her. 

"Ha," he said. Then he grinned back at her. (OMG I'm crying just writing _this_!)

Jamie looked up then to find that they were already at the restaurant where they were going to meet their parents and eat lunch. _(I don't know if they still live with their parents, really. For the sake of this story, Jamie and Landon live together minus their parents, but that is not financially possible in the real world. Let's just say that Landon's father helped. LOL!)_

Landon got out of the car, walked around, and helped Jamie out politely. She took his arm and stood. "Thank you," she said pleasantly. 

"Yes, M'lady," Landon replied in a mock-butler voice. Jamie laughed as they continued into the restaurant. They saw their parents already seated, and pointed them out to the waitress, who seated them at the table as well. 

"Landon, Happy fourth of July!" Dr. Carter greeted. 

"Thanks, dad," Landon replied smiling. 

"Good to see you again, sweetie," Landon's mother smiled. 

Landon blushed... 'sweetie'? "You too, Mom," he answered. 

Meanwhile, Jamie's father gave her a big hug. "How you doing, Jamie?" he asked. 

"Great, Daddy," she replied. "We are having such a great Summer."

"That, we are," Landon added, smiling at Reverend Sullivan. He returned the smile. 

"I'm glad."

*~*

__

Eight hours later

The park next to the ocean

Fireworks Display

Landon and Jamie lay their blanket down on the grass. Perfect, they were near the front. The fireworks display wasn't to start until ten though. Landon set down the heavy cooler and took Jamie's hand. "Want to go to the playground?" he asked her. 

Jamie giggled. "Sure."

So they continued to the playground where surprisingly, only two children were playing on the slide. Jamie sat in a swing, and Landon sat in the one next to hers. Without speaking, they joined their hands and started to move slowly. Then, without explanation, they took off. Practically. 

Jamie giggled as she swung (swang? swung? swinged?). "I always wanted to fly," she called to Landon, remember what her father had told her. 

"I think everybody wants to fly at some point," Landon replied. "This is the closest I've ever been."

"Same here," she agreed. 

Jamie and Landon swung for a little longer, and then, as they slowed, Landon grabbed Jamie's hand and pulled her towards the slide, a mischievous grin on his face. He pulled her up with him, and then told her to sit at the slide. He sat down behind her, and together, the two eighteen year old High School graduates slid down. It was a pretty strange picture for spectators who didn't know Jamie and Landon. 

After a little while, Landon looked at his watch. "It's 9:30," he told Jamie. "We should probably go... get to our seats."

"Okay," Jamie agreed, taking his hand as he led her back to their belongings. Darkness had already begun to come, like a blanket over the small town. Landon sat down, and then pulled Jamie down with him, and she sat between his legs, resting her head on his shoulder contentedly. He leaned around just a bit and placed a kiss on her cheek. She turned her own head so that her lips met his, and he got the message and kissed her softly, sweetly. Then she rested her head back on his shoulder and he placed his hand gently on it, playing with her hair. 

"Water?" Landon asked, reaching for their small cooler. 

"Sure," she replied. He handed her a bottle of water and took one out for himself, thus emptying the cooler all except for the ice pack. 

Only a few minutes later, the first burst of color appeared in the sky. Red, white, and blue. Jamie grinned. "I love the fireworks."

"I do too," Landon replied. "They're better with you."

Jamie blushed slightly, though you could not tell since it was dark. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied. Then they settled back in silence to watch the display.

*~*

__

One hour later

Jamie and Landon's house

Jamie sat in a chair on the driveway, watching Landon. He was setting off home fireworks. "Be careful," she warned him. 

He nodded back at her to let her know that he was indeed being careful. Then he jumped back and hurried back to sit next to Jamie. There, the two of them watched the sparks shoot in the air. "This has got to be the reason for the fourth of July," Landon commented. 

Jamie laughed. "Actually I believe it was the declaration of independence, but I'd say this is a great way to celebrate it."

"Yeah. That. What you said," Landon grinned. 

Then the fireworks stopped, so Landon got up again and lit another. They watched them like this for some time. Then they went back inside and fell asleep holding each other.

************************************************************************

__

12:00 PM

August 15

North Carolina State Fairgrounds

Jamie and Landon walked hand in hand through the ticket booth, flashing their tickets on the way in. The man accepted them and they walked in. "Thank you for bringing me here, Landon. I've never been to the fair before," Jamie told Landon. 

"Wow. I'm glad I did bring you here then, the state fair is something you've got to see!" he grinned. "When we were younger, me and Eric rode that ride... you know the one that goes in the air and upside down and stuff... we got so sick it wasn't even funny." He laughed. 

Jamie laughed. "Sounds terrifying."

"I promise I won't make you ride anything terrifying or dangerous," Landon told her, giving her a quick hug. 

"Thanks," Jamie replied. "Something tells me my father will be grateful, as will my stomach."

Landon grinned. 

"C'mon, Landon, let's go ride the carousel! Who says 18 is too old?" Jamie was ecstatic, practically. She was grinning and giggling like mad. 

"Sure," Landon replied. He again took her hand and they hurried off to the carousel which was just loading up. They hopped on, grinning foolishly at the young audience around them. Landon helped Jamie up onto one of the horses that goes up and down, and got onto the one next to hers. "You think these things ever catch up to each other?" he asked her, grinning, as the thing begun to move. 

Jamie laughed at Landon's strange sense of humor. "I doubt it."

"Sure would make the ride more interesting," Landon commented. 

Jamie laughed again. Landon seemed to have that amazing power to make her laugh. She hadn't laughed much before he had come into her life. He was amazing. They'd moved past the original sadness they'd fallen into after she'd told him about the Leukemia. Now they were able to laugh and joke and have fun as though nothing were wrong. And thanks to some unknown miracle, Jamie was allowed to freely enjoy her last days of existence. For some reason, she'd been feeling fine lately. It was no doubt still there, but she hadn't passed out, or anything. She was actually allowed to go out, as long as someone was with her. (Usually Landon. He never left her.)

Landon noticed Jamie staring off into space and watched her intently. "You okay?" he asked finally. 

"Yeah," she replied contently. "Fine. Just thinking."

"About what?" he prodded curiously. 

"You," she replied simply. "About how much I love you."

Landon smiled. "I think about how much I love you alot too. You know... I never really met anyone like you... it was so new to me when I met you... and I thought... this is what true love feels like."

"God has given us an amazing gift," Jamie replied. "He has graced us with the gift of love, and the best one there is in the human existence in my opinion."

"I agree," Landon smiled. The ride slowed, so he hopped off his horse and reached for her hand to help her off of her own. Then they walked away from the carousel and to the mainstreet, where all of the restaurants and food booths were lined up. _(NOTE: I know nothing about the North Carolina state fair, I'm going by my experience at the Ohio one.)_

"You hungry?" Landon asked. 

"A little," Jamie answered. 

"Me too. Let's go into the expo center _(they have one at Ohio's fair)_ and eat something," Landon decided. 

"Okay. Then we have to look at the exhibits," Jamie added. 

"And once our stomachs settle we can ride some more stuff."

Jamie grinned. "Sounds perfect."

*~*

__

After lunch

Jamie and Landon walked, again, hand in hand, through the small shelter. Displays and collections had sprouted up everywhere around them. They were enjoying the exhibits that people had put out, finding many interesting things to muse over. 

When Jamie and Landon were walking away from the exhibit of foreign coins _(we have one of those too)_, they literally ran into the last person they'd expected to see. 

Belinda looked up at Landon, and at Jamie. "Um... sorry..." she muttered. Then, Jamie and Landon watched as Belinda seemed to have a struggle with herself over whether or not to say something else. Then finally she said "Listen... Jamie... I'm really sorry about... the fliers. I... I didn't know that... and I... and you..." Belinda was beginning to get flustered, not something that she did often. 

"It's okay, Belinda," Jamie told her. "It was a cruel thing to do, but I'm not a stranger to cruelty, nor am I one to forgiveness. Forget it, okay?"

"Okay," Belinda replied. "Thank you." then she ran off, and Jamie was sure that she was again battling tears over Landon. 

"She loved you, didn't she?" Jamie asked Landon as they begun to walk again. 

"Yeah," Landon replied. "I don't know why though."

Jamie smiled. "You're too modest. She loved you for the same reasons I do. You're sweet, you're kind, and you're a wonderful person."

Landon grinned embarrassedly. "Thanks," he said. "So are you."

Jamie smiled contentedly. She loved him!!!! She felt lots of things, but mostly, she was overcome by love. "Let's go ride the Ferris wheel," she suggested. 

"Okay," Landon agreed. So the two of them headed off for the large attraction, grinning all the while. 

The ticket taker guy helped them into their seat on the Ferris wheel. It took off not long after that, they were some of the last people to board. Both Jamie and Landon were grinning as the thing revolved. It lifted them high above the town. "Look, Landon, you can see Beaufort High!" Jamie pointed to a building in the distance. 

"So you can," Landon answered. "The place that we don't ever have to go to again."

"It wasn't _that_ bad, Landon," Jamie laughed. Landon wrinkled his forehead. Jamie Sullivan-Carter-whateverhernameis was saying that high school wasn't that bad? She had been made fun of all four years, namely by him and his friends! How could _she_ say that it hadn't been that bad?

As if reading his thoughts, Jamie said "If we hadn't gone to High School, I never would've known what a wonderful person you are. We wouldn't be here today."

"Very true," Landon replied. "But wasn't it hard for you? Know... knowing that..."

Jamie smiled, knowing what he was trying to say. "No. I was glad to be there, Landon. The knowledge that you are going to lose your life can make you enjoy what is left of it much more than otherwise. Even if there isn't much to enjoy, as was my earlier years, I still loved every minute."

Landon grinned. "You _are_ amazing, Jamie." 

She laughed. "What are we having a compliment festival today?" 

"I guess," Landon agreed. "Sit back, let's enjoy the ride."

So she did just that, and they watched as the scenery went by in circles. 

*~*

Jamie screamed with delight. Landon followed suit as they spun around. 

The tilt-a-whirl. Not too rough, not too gentle, it was the coolest ride! They were throwing their arms in the air, grinning and squealing with joy. It was awesome. "This is the coolest thing we've ridden yet!" Jamie told Landon, giggling. 

"I agree," Landon replied, as their car thingy spun another time. This, of course, brought another fit of giggles from Jamie. He grinned at her. She looked so pretty when she laughed. She was so wonderful. She knew how to enjoy life, and better than anyone else he'd known. Jamie Sullivan was near perfect. There was that detail, of course, that her life expectancy was shorter than it had ever been, but that did not matter right now. It was going to happen, whether or not they worried about it, so why not enjoy the time she had left on earth? 

"Thanks, Landon," Jamie smiled as the ride slowed. "Without you, I never would've gotten to come here today. Do you honestly think my father would've brought me here? He's never been one for the fair... I don't know why."

"Well, you have to go to the fair... I'm glad you're here. To have lived without going to the North Carolina State Fair would be a terrible thing," Landon laughed. 

"Especially to have lived without going to the fair with you."

************************************************************************

Dusk was settling in over North Carolina. Jamie and Landon headed towards the small booth for the sky ride. "Two, please," Landon told the ticket-taker. He handed over some money and the man gave him two tickets. They stepped carefully in the gate, and then in moments, they were sitting in a little car, feet dangling over the fairgrounds as they rode towards the front of the park. 

"Landon..." Jamie said quietly. "Landon this has been the most wonderful experience..."

"I knew it would be," Landon grinned. "I'm so glad we came. God... God must really love you to have allowed you to stay healthy long enough to do this with me."

"Us," Jamie corrected. "God must really love US alot."

"Right... well... I haven't done too much to make him happy you know..." Landon told her. 

"You don't have to," Jamie replied. "Besides, you need to give yourself more credit. You've become an amazing person."

"Thank you... that's one of the things I love about you so much... you have.. faith in me."

Jamie smiled. "And you in me as well."

Then, they kissed each other softly and looked over the fair below them. "It's so beautiful at night," Jamie commented. 

"It is," Landon replied. "Everything lighting up and all..."

"Yeah... it's amazing..." Jamie agreed. "So are you."

Landon sniffed but then quickly tried to hide it. This was not unnoticed by Jamie. "Hey," she said softly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Landon attempted to hide the fact that he was crying. But Jamie could see. His face was shining with tears. 

"Something," she countered. "What is it?"

"I just... I... I can't figure out... what I'm gonna do... when... when you're gone," he told her. "Jamie... you're... you're my reason for living. You're my everything... I can't understand why... why it has to be you."

"Oh... Landon," Jamie said quietly. "Landon it's going to be okay. The Lord will look over you... If I didn't have to go... then I wouldn't... Landon you have no idea... how much I want to stay here with you... If I could make it hurt less I would."

"Jamie, don't worry about me," Landon said, wiping his face and regaining his composure. "You have better things on your mind."

"Nothing is better than you," Jamie replied. "You and God are my reasons for living."

"Jamie?" Landon asked. 

"What is it?"

"I'll never forget you."

"And I'll never forget you."

************************************************************************

__

One Month later (September 18, how's that?)

Jamie and Landon's home

Beaufort, NC

Jamie lay in her bed, motionless, like a porcelain doll. Her father was in the chair next to her, holding her hand. "Jamie," he said softly. "Jamie... I love you, sweetie. 

"I love you too, daddy," she replied weakly. The Leukemia was getting worse... Jamie knew she did not have long left in this world. She had to say her goodbyes. "Daddy... when I... go... please don't be sad... for a long time. I want you to be happy. I'm making too many people sad."

"Jamie... don't worry about how you're making the other people feel. Jamie it's you that matters, honey," he told her. "I'll always miss you, but if you want me to be happy, I will be happy."

"Thank you daddy," she told him.

"Thank you, Jamie," he replied. "I love you." Reverend Sullivan bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Then he stood. 

"I love you too," she replied, as he left the room. Jamie knew that he was crying. Because _he_ knew that she would not be there much longer. She allowed a lone tear to slip down her own cheek. Then Landon walked in the door. 

"How are you feeling, Jamie?" he asked her. He noticed the trail of wetness on her cheek and wiped the tear away. "Hey... what's wrong?"

"I'm just... oh Landon everybody's going around all sad... Landon I don't want anyone to be sad!" she told him tearfully. 

"Jamie, don't worry about it. They're only sad because they love you, baby... please, spend your last days happy."

"Thank you, Landon," Jamie smiled at him, though weakly. He grasped her hand. Then he kissed her softly on the lips, and she kissed him back. He looked into her eyes as they separated, knowing that she was slipping away before him. 

"Jamie... I love you," he told her.

"And I love you," Jamie answered. And then... then she was gone. She lay still in the bed, as if in an endless dream. And Landon then let the tears fall, knowing that she had left this world forever.

************************************************************************

__

Location unknown to man

Jamie Sullivan wondered through a bright room. It was bright, yet for some reason the light did not hurt her eyes. She looked around her dazzling surroundings, her mind still with Landon. 'Where am I.. am I dreaming?' she thought. Then Jamie heard a voice. 

"Jamie Sullivan," boomed a loud man's voice. 

"Who's there... omigoodness... am I..."

"Dead?" the voice asked. 

Jamie nodded, somehow sensing that whoever was speaking could see her, though she could not see him. 

"Yes, Jamie, you are in the kingdom of heaven. Welcome. And thank you for being such a role model through your life."

"Then are you..."

"Yes, I am God."

"Um... sir... is.... is Landon...... Landon Carter okay?" Jamie asked. 

"You mean that boy who loved you so much?"

"Yes, that's him."

"Come, and see," the voice replied. A door opened in the room, revealing more shiny surroundings. What appeared to be a TV-like device was playing. She watched as a male figure, obviously Landon, moved across a room. Her bedroom. She watched him pick up a book. The gold lettering on the front read "Holy Bible." He opened it and paged through, reading something here or there. Then, Landon placed the book on a wooden table and she saw her own body lying there, unmoving. Landon sat down next to the bed where she lie. 

"Jamie," she heard Landon's voice say. "Jamie I miss you. I love you. I don't know... if... if you can hear me or not... but if you can... please be happy. Don't be sad, experience joy in your eternal life. Jamie, I can be strong, if it's for you. I will always love you. I will never forget you. You will forever be my true love, yet I cannot hold you." Landon smiled slightly. "Jamie... your love... it's like the wind. I can't see it... but I can feel it."

THE END

__

Please don't be to hard on me!! This is my first AWTR fanfic!


	2. After Love

****

After Love

Can be used as a sequel to "Summer" or as stand alone

Summary: Jamie has passed away. This is about what Landon does with his life after she's gone.

Title: After Love

Author: KatieS [katie1@jadinc.com] Feedback appreciated!

Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own it. Wish I did, but I don't think Warner Bros, Adam Shankman, Di Novi, Panadora, Shane West, or Mandy Moore would like that very much...

****

**Written with no mention of September 11, 2001. Written with no mention to terrorism, Al Qaida, or Osama bin Laden. This is supposed to be a nice story, and there's nothing nice about that stuff!

Author's note: Okay okay... this is my second A Walk To Remember story... don't be too harsh with me, I have basically no idea where this is going as of today... but I think you should read it anyways!! :)

****

Just for fun, I'm dedicating this story to my classmates at Middle School, for teaching me about life without even knowing it. Even the ones who don't like me.

************************************************************************

__

One week after Jamie died (September 25)

Landon's home, used to be Jamie's home as well

Beaufort, NC

Landon Carter dug through the wooden drawer in the dresser. It was the top drawer, the one that Jamie had kept her most important belongings in. Her Bible had once been in there, but that had been buried with her a few days earlier. He didn't know all of what was there, but he could recognize what he found. He pulled out the drawer and set it on the bed, and begun to sort through it's contents. First he pulled out a necklace. On the chain was a cross. Her mother's. Landon knew that. Then, there was another necklace. This one had an angel on the chain, with her birth stone. He knew that one. He had given it to her himself. For her birthday. Then there was a small book with a red leather cover. Golden words were on the front. They said "Jamie's Diary". He opened the book and read on the first page. It was dated September 14th, 1995. 

__

I can barely deal with school sometimes. I thank the Lord that I have my faith to keep me happy. The work is fine, my activities are wonderful. My main problem is the people. When I walk by people like Eric, Dean, Belinda, and Landon, I know they are laughing at me. Even if no sound is heard, they are laughing on the inside. They probably laugh because I wear my mother's sweater every day. That's okay. Let them laugh. They do not know. They do not have my faith. If the judgment day comes and I am the only one who goes to the Kingdom of Heaven, so be it. They will have earned what they get. Still, I pray for their souls every night. Forgiveness is in the bible, so I suppose I will forgive them. I hope that they will change their ways though. I hope that they will see soon, that nothing good comes of hurting others.

'And we did,' Landon thought. 'You taught us, Jamie.' He felt so terribly for making her upset. He had never known that her sweater had been her mother's. God he missed Jamie Sullivan. His best friend, his wife, his reason for living. He wished she were still with him, there to comfort him. 

Not wanting to think about it, Landon flipped forward a few pages. He landed on April 8th, 1996. Their sophomore year. 

__

The most horrible of things has happened. I found out today that I have Leukemia. Cancer. I will never be able to live, to grow old, to have babies! Why does it have to be like this? I pray that the doctors can treat me. My doctor said that there is little hope. I'm going to die. Why do I have to die? I do not want to leave the earth, when I have barely begun my journey upon it! I pray that the Lord send me an angel to watch over me, and help me through this difficult time. I pray that I will live. Most of all though, I pray that my father will be okay. He has not come out of his study since we found out. I fear he is crying over my mother again. And over me this time as well. Lord help my father. He needs it the most.

This time Landon caught himself crying. Diagnosed with cancer, Jamie had been worried the most about her father. He tried to contain his anger at the world for letting such a wonderful person leave it, but could not suppress the angry shout that had risen in his throat. "DAMMIT!" he shouted. "Jamie why did you have to leave me?!" 

Then he paged a few more pages. February of this year. 

__

Landon Carter. The subject of my dreaming. He is my boyfriend. He actually asked my father's permission to take me out. What a charming young man he is as well. He's helped me achieve several of my dreams... I love him. I love Landon Carter. My father is not too happy with it right now but he will be okay. I have love. I am in love. I have been waiting for this for so long! Number five. Fall in love. I fell in love. I AM IN LOVE! I could shout it forever. 

But Landon Carter does not know... he does not know I am going to die. I feel so guilty that I have not told him yet. I hope that he does not get too angry... I suppose I will tell him the next time I see him. I pray he will not leave me.

Again he was angry at himself. For being angry with her after she'd told him. He should've gone after her and told her it was alright! Why did he have to be so stupid? 

Finally Landon paged to the last page of the diary. There was no date, only a note. 

__

Dear Landon,

If you are reading this, I have passed away. I'm so sorry. I hope you are doing okay. Please do not be sad, I want you to be happy, and have a life full of joy. I want you to do what I could not. Landon never forget our love, please. And keep the stuff in this drawer, as memories of me. You can do what you wish with it, but keep it. And fulfill your dreams. Go to college. Get into medical school. Examine a moon rock. 

I love you, Landon.

-Jamie Sullivan

Landon Carter was crying. A High School graduate, a man, crying. Crying over lost love. Crying because she would never be able to have a little girl, or go to college. 

But true to his promise to Jamie, Landon continued with the drawer. He stopped crying and tried to be happy. However, it just did not work when he pulled out the last item in the box. 

It was just a folded up sheet of notebook paper, crumpled from being used so many times. It was slightly yellowed, obviously aged a bit. Already knowing what it was, Landon unfolded it carefully. 

It was Jamie's list. 

Landon read the list carefully, trying to hold back tears when he saw some of the things that she could never do. 

__

1. Get married in the church where my mother grew up

2. Have a baby

3. Adopt a little girl

4. Go to college

5. Fall in love

6. Give someone faith

7. Save a life

8. Sponsor a child

9. Spend a year in the peace corps

10. Get a tattoo

11. Be in two places at once

12. Make a medical discovery

13. Fly

14. Write a book that will inspire people

15. Go to Paris

Landon kept reading the ever mounting things on the list. Some of them had been crossed off. Number one was crossed off, for some reason with little hearts around it. Number five was crossed off, again with little hearts. Number ten and number eleven were both crossed off. Further down, number forty-two (_Befriend someone you don't like_) was crossed off. 

With a trembling hand, Landon took up the purple ink pen he had found earlier, the same one used on the rest of the small Xs over the numbers that were crossed off, and crossed off number six. For she had given _him_ faith. 

Then he took the list and placed it back in the drawer, and there vowed to do what Jamie could not, but what he still could. He couldn't do all of it, have a baby for example, but he could do some. For her.

************************************************************************

__

North Carolina University (Is there really one?)

Beaufort, NC

Alrighty... first class. Landon looked down at his class list. Sigh... College. He was living at home, in the place where he and Jamie had lived. He really wished Jamie were here with him right now. The first day of college was... well... intimidating. He had always thought of it as an endless party for the smart kids back when he had been in the "in" crowd. Now... it was a challenge. A dream. He truly wished that Jamie, his true love, were there to share it with him. 

He had begun on his list already - he was going to college. He had also begun on _her_ list. Sure, he didn't have too much money, so he couldn't do too much yet, but he was working on writing a book that would inspire people. Landon smiled as he thought of it. He always carried with him the notebook in which he was writing it. It was about a girl, a girl named Jamie Sullivan, and how she changed his life forever. 

He was not very far yet on his book, but he was working on it. He called it "A Walk To Remember" after the walk that he remembered; her walk on the day of their wedding. 

(_AN: Nicholas Sparks, please don't kill me... this is just fun. Everybody... Nicholas Sparks wrote the book, kay? And it's the greatest book ever so go read it now!!)_

Landon sighed at thinking of Jamie, and said silently to her 'Jamie, help me... I wish you were here... I love you.'

It was almost as if she were answering, for a second later, Landon felt a gentle wind, and thought 'Her love is like the wind. I can't see it, but I can feel it. She is with me.'

************************************************************************

__

Ten years later

No more college. No more Med School. Two dreams on Landon's list accomplished. 

But also that other dire factor that he remembered all of the time. No more Jamie. Now, more than ever, he wished she were there, for him to hug and kiss every day. She wished that he were there to have children with him, to talk about their jobs, and to just be Jamie, as she always was. 

It had been ten years. Still, Landon lived in the house that they had lived in before she passed away. Every year, in the spring, he remembered her in special ways. First, he would visit her grave in the cemetery where they had used to go and watch the stars. He would camp out there for a night, looking at the stars, and pretending that she was there with him. She had been buried near where they had spent so much time, on the request of Landon and Reverend Sullivan. Then, he would cover the site with flowers, fresh for spring, and he would say prayers over her grave. Then he would go to the pier (or whatever it was) where they had first kissed, and sit there, just thinking about her, about their love. Then he always visited Reverend Sullivan, and they would remember Jamie together. He always made time to think of Jamie, no matter how hectic his life was. 

Landon had a wonderful job. He was a doctor, treating patients with cancer. Always in memory of Jamie, of course. He had saved lives in his job, even after the little time he had it. He saw children, mainly. Teens, and even younger children. His heart went out to each of them and their families, because he knew how it felt.

Landon Carter had published a book. It was, indeed, called "A Walk To Remember" and it was indeed about Jamie Sullivan, and how she changed his life forever. He had written about their love, how wonderful it had been. He had written about Jamie's list, and how he'd helped her achieve some of the dreams she had put on it. He had written about their nights spent under the stars; and about their wedding. He had shed many tears when writing the book, for at the end, of course, he had to write about her Leukemia. He had received several letters from teens and young adults telling him how it had changed their lives. How it had *inspired* them. Number fourteen. For Jamie. 

Today, though, when he went to get the mail, there was another letter regarding his book. (_*Sorry Nicholas Sparks!! Pleeeeeez don't sue me!!!) _He opened it first, and read

__

Dear Mr. Carter,

I have written to you today regarding your book, "A Walk To Remember", about Jamie Sullivan and how she changed your life. Reading this book about you and Jamie changed my life more than you could imagine. 

Three years ago, when I was fourteen, I had the most terrible life. My mother had passed away of cancer, leaving me with my father who couldn't have cared less whether I'd been there or not. Several times I actually thought about ending my life. I had no faith. None at all. I figured that if there was a God, he would've done something to stop it. 

For my seventeenth birthday, my girlfriend got me your book. I picked it up a few weeks ago and started to read. I was immediately hooked on it, and I kept reading, my faith growing all the while. By the time I had finished, I was not only in tears, I was renewed. I had more faith than I'd ever had before, and thanks to your book, I'm going to be going to college next fall to become a minister. 

So in short, thank you, Mr. Carter, and to Jamie Sullivan as well, wherever she is, for giving me the gift of faith, and for giving me my life back.

The letter was signed, simply "John". 

Landon grinned. Number six, for the second time. Give someone faith. For Jamie. 

************************************************************************

__

Two months later

Parking Lot

Landon pulled into a space in the small parking lot. He got out of his car thingy and headed up to the small building. 

The building was three stories tall. It was dingy-looking, the walls a sort of rust color. Vines snaked up them, curling around sets of small windows up the building. The whole place looked rather dilapidated. Still, he headed inside, confident about what he was doing, but still very nervous. 

Landon opened one of the glass doors and walked into the building. He rang the bell that was on the desk, and a woman who had been digging for something below the desk rose and looked at him. She was an older woman, probably about sixty, and she wore thick glasses. 

"Um... Hello, Ma'am... I'm Landon Carter... I uh.." Landon knew he was tripping over his words. He truly wished that Jamie were there with him, yet again. God he missed her so much... 

"Ahh, yes, Mr. Carter, we've been expecting you," the woman smiled knowingly. "Here for Sarah and Leah?"

"That is correct," he answered smiling. He was glad that she knew already why he was there... he wasn't exactly doing too well with words today. 

"Come with me," the woman told him. She led him up two sets of stairs and down a narrow hallway. The hallway had carpet, but it was dingy carpet, and the walls appeared to have been stained by something or other, the wallpaper pealing in places. Each of the winding hallways was lined with doors on either side. They approached one door with the number "219" on it, and the old woman knocked on it. Then she opened the door to reveal a teenager and two toddlers sitting on one single bed. The room was tiny, too small for even one toddler to live in. 

"Nina, this is Landon Carter, he's here to pick up Sarah and Leah," the old woman told the teenager. 

"Oh! Right!" the girl, obviously Nina, exclaimed. She smiled at Landon and shook his hand. Then Nina helped the toddlers off of the small bed and holding their hands, she led them to Landon. "Meet Sarah," she said, raising one child's hand, "And Leah," she raised the other. 

The little girls were probably about three years old. They were quiet, with chubby faces. Yet they were not chubby children, they were rather thin for three. Each of them had blonde hair, wispy around their faces, and the bluest eyes Landon had ever seen. 

He was so nervous. He was going to have little girls. He was adopting them. It was on Jamie's list. Plus... he had always wanted children himself, he had hoped that Jamie would've given him some, but she died so young... it just hadn't been meant to be. So now... now he was fulfilling one of his own dreams and one of Jamie's all in one. 

"Hi, Sarah, Hi Leah!" Landon smiled cheerfully. 

"Hiiiiiiii Lahnden," Sarah replied in the most adorable voice...

"Lahndeeeeennnn," Leah echoed. He grinned. This was going to work just fine.

************************************************************************

__

Landon's home

Beaufort, NC

Later that evening. Hey lets' call this day... um... November 16.

Sarah and Leah Carter sat on the floor in the living room of the nice house that Landon lived in. The two little girls were playing happily with the wooden blocks that Landon had bought for them earlier that day when they'd gone shopping. Landon was in the kitchen, preparing dinner for them all. They were going to have chicken. (My favorite food... *wink*) 

"Sarah, Leah, come in for dinner," he told the little girls, as he set a platter on the table. 

"Di-ner," Leah smiled at Sarah. 

"Dinner! Dinner!" Sarah exclaimed. 

"Wow, you don't have to get so excited, it's just chicken..." Landon laughed. 

"Chicken! Chicken!" the girls chanted together, as they toddled into the dining room. 

Landon helped them into their chairs (each with a booster seat... Landon Carter came into this prepared!) and then sat in his own. He grinned at the children that were now his daughters. This was what life was supposed to be like - all except for one thing. There was an empty chair at the table. Landon held back a sob, wishing that Jamie were sitting in it and enjoying dinner with them. He knew how much she would've enjoyed motherhood. Well he was just going to have to enjoy it for her. 

Then, the curtains in the dining room window blew, as though there was a wind. Landon, Sarah, and Leah felt the breeze. The little girls looked up, startled, but Landon just smiled. "That will happen around here sometimes," he told them, with a sad smile. "That would be your mother, telling us that she's still here for us." 

Jamie never did leave Landon. Whenever he was in a time of trouble or sadness, whenever he was missing her, that wind would come, unlike any other wind, it warmed him deep inside. He knew. It was her, Jamie, telling him that she would never leave him. She had once told him that he was her angel (NOT "Angle", Cinders...), but now... now she was _his_ angel. 

************************************************************************

__

The next day

Beaufort, NC

9:00 AM

Landon, Sarah, and Leah walked into the church, Landon holding one of each of their hands. The little girls looked adorable in their church dresses. They seemed very excited to be in the 'Pretty building'. 

Landon was the first person into the church, besides Reverend Sullivan. Reverend Sullivan looked up, upon hearing a small voice say "Ohhhh... pretty building!!" Sarah. 

"Landon!" Reverend Sullivan greeted merrily. "It's good to see you... let me guess... Sarah and Leah, right?" he asked. He had known that Landon was adopting the girls, Landon always kept in touch with Jamie's father. 

"Yup," Landon answered. "This is Sarah, and this is Leah." He sat down in the first row of seats with the girls on either side of him. Reverend Carter set down his pen that he had been using and walked over to where they had sat down. He shook each of the girls' hands with a grin.

"Hello, Sarah, Leah... it's wonderful to have you here at church with us," he told them. The girls just sat there, grinning at him like crazy. 

"I guess they can tell a good guy when they see one," Landon laughed. Then his face turned slightly serious. "Sir... Jamie... she has met them... she was... well Sir she was with us last night. At dinner. All of the windows were closed, the doors shut, yet we all felt a really warm wind... Sir it was her, she was there for us..."

"I don't doubt that, Landon," Reverend Carter replied. "Jamie would never leave you."

"I know, Sir," Landon answered. 

At that moment, the church doors opened and Cynthia Carter walked in. "Mom!" Landon exclaimed, standing and hurrying over to give her a hug. Sarah and Leah had followed him curiously. "Mom, meet Sarah and Leah, they're your adopted grandkids."

"I was wondering when I was going to meet them!" Cynthia exclaimed happily. She bent down and gave each of the children a hug. "It's nice to see you, Sarah, Leah," she smiled. "I'm Grandma."

"Ga'ma," Leah giggled happily. 

"Gama! Gama!" Sarah piped up. 

Slowly, at first, people begun to pour into the church. Landon, Sarah, and Leah greeted everyone as they came in, as a sort of way to introduce the girls to everyone. They all made a *major* fuss. 

Then the service begun, with the Reverend's voice, resounding through the church. "I want to say a special sermon today... about families." And Landon thought... _'Number three'._

************************************************************************

__

Seven years and six months later

Beaufort, North Carolina

Sarah and Leah Carter walked downstairs, still dressed in their pajamas. Landon was already in the kitchen making pancakes for the girls, who were now ten and a half years old. He was so proud of his girls. They had become... well... like Jamie. Okay, so not exactly. For starters, their long blonde hair and blue eyes was different... but that was physically. The girls, were like her mentally. They did not care what others thought, wore what they thought was comfortable, did well in school, they were loved by everyone in Beaufort. 

"Morning, Daddy," Sarah smiled at him. 

"Morning," Leah added. 

"Well good morning, girls," Landon smiled. He placed a plate in front of each of them, carrying pancakes (which were smothered in syrup) and bacon. "How was your night?"

He was laughing on the inside, knowing the question would make them giggle. He had personally heard them talking and giggling into the night. 

"It was good," Sarah giggled. 

"Yeah... and weird," Leah added, with a glance at her sister. They both erupted into giggles. 

Landon smiled. He was used to this. "We're going to do something special today," he told them. "I've got a book I'd like to read to you two, and then we're going to go and see Reverend Sullivan, and we're going to see Jamie."

"See... but daddy I thought... you said..." Leah wondered. 

"Leah, sweetheart... Jamie doesn't have to be here for us to visit with her... it was seventeen years ago today that we got married. Jamie changed my life... matter of fact, she still is. You girls have felt the warm winds we get in here sometimes... it really puzzled you both when you were younger. That was her, girls," he told them. He wiped a stray tear from his eye. Jamie *had* changed everything... simply by being... well being Jamie.

"You loved Jamie didn't you daddy?" Sarah asked. 

"More than life itself," he answered. "You know... if she were here today she would be your mommy. She always wanted children... she wanted to adopt a little girl... when she... died... I promised her and myself that I would do everything that she could never get the chance to do, but I could. Jamie... she had this list... I still have it. It was a list of everything she wanted to do in her life... spend a year in the peace corps, adopt a child, get a tattoo, be in two places at once... and to marry in the church where her mother grew up..."

Landon snapped out of the trance he was in. "We're going to talk about this some more later... right now you two should finish up eating and get dressed. I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm just going to get a shower..."

"Okay daddy," Leah and Sarah replied in unison. When he was gone, the girls looked at each other. 

"I wish she was here. Jamie," Leah told Sarah. 

"Remember what daddy said, Leah? She is here," Sarah said with a sad smile. Just then, they felt that wind again, that warmed them even deep in their hearts. "See," Sarah smiled. "She is here. She is our mom."

"We have a mommy!" Leah grinned. 

"And daddy has Jamie."

************************************************************************

__

Later that day

Landon's car

The car was loaded with flowers... all kinds of them. Sarah and Leah were practically drowning in flowers there in the back seat. They were relieved when the car stopped and they could get out. Landon helped the girls out and then they begun to unload the flowers and carry them to a spot under a tree with a stone of marble that read:

__

Jamie Sullivan-Carter

1980-1998

We'll Always Remember

The three arranged the flowers around the headstone, and then they all sat down under the shade of the tree, on top of a dark green blanket that Landon had brought. Landon Carter took a small paperback out of his back pocket, and begun to read to his daughters. They saw the cover of the book. It was titled "_A Walk To Remember_" and written by Landon Carter. (_NOT REALLY!!!! Pleeeeeez don't sue me!! It was written by Nicholas Sparks!!!!_)

Sarah and Leah listened silently as their father read the book from beginning to end. Several times he had to stop because he was crying, or because Sarah and Leah were crying. He would always comfort them, or them him, and then they would go on. 

When they finished the book, Sarah and Leah dried their eyes and just sat, looking at their father. He seemed vacant, thinking about something. 

"Daddy. That really happened, with Jamie. Didn't it?" Leah asked. 

"Yes, Leah. That was how it was... only... not even the words in this book can express how much we loved each other... when Jamie left... it was like... like a part of me was gone. She was... she was the best person I ever knew. Now it's time for you to meet her," Landon told them. "Jamie Sullivan - Jamie Carter... she lies here, under this stone. Well... her body does. Her spirit... it is with us... wherever we go. Always, for eternity."

So there they sat. Each of them talked to Jamie, in turn, Landon for the longest. Then they got back in the car and went to visit Reverend Sullivan, Jamie's father.

************************************************************************

__

Same day

Sarah, Leah, and Landon were now heading back to that cemetery where Jamie was buried. They went to the same spot where Landon and Jamie had used to watch the stars, where so many years ago he had told her that he had a star named for her. Where so many years ago, Jamie and Landon had kissed, told each other of their love for one another, and where they had slept overnight (YES, they actually *slept!*!!) so they could see Pluto in the morning. It was so special to them all, especially to Landon, and though she could not tell them, to Jamie. 

__

An angel touched Jamie's shoulder. "Jamie, come and look at this," she spoke softly. Jamie stood and went over where the angel was pointing. She looked through a hole in the clouds and watched as Landon, Sarah, and Leah spread blankets on the ground in that cemetery where they had watched the stars so long ago. Well... not exactly long to Jamie... not when you're comparing fifteen years to eternity. She watched Landon tell the two girls something. Then she saw... they were all three crying. Knowing what they needed, Jamie softly blew air out, and then she saw them all look up at once. 

"I love you," Jamie whispered, and she watched as they all smiled, their hearts warmed by the breeze they had felt. Then they settled down and fell asleep, and she watched them as they slept. Jamie felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. There, behind her, was Jesus Christ himself. 

"Jamie," he said to her. "You miss them, do you not?"

"I do," she answered softly. "I loved him so much." She did not need to explain who she was talking about, for the Lord already knew. 

"Be patient," he said. "They will all be here, in their own time. That is when this really becomes heaven."

************************************************************************

__

Carter Residence

Two weeks later

Landon grabbed the mail from the mailbox. He shuffled through it. Bill... bill... bill... magazine... Leah... Sarah... Then he reached something addressed to him. The return address was from the agency he'd contacted recently... about sponsoring a child. He opened it first. 

__

Dear Mr. Landon Carter,

Thank you for your interest in sponsoring one of the children that we are trying to care for. All you need to send us is five dollars per month (don't ask me how much it really is_) and a child will be fed. _

Enclosed is a picture of the child you are sponsoring, and information about the child.

Sincerely,

Some agency (don't ask me what that's called either)

Landon looked through the stuff, and found the picture of the child he was sponsoring. It was a little boy, probably about six years old. He was thin, probably from lack of food, and his hair was somewhat matted. Most of the children from these agencies seemed dirty and poor, but this one really got to him. Maybe it was because... because it was like this child was his son. He was, essentially, saving a life. Landon smiled. 'Number eight,' he thought. 'For Jamie.'

************************************************************************

__

One year later

Dinnertime

Carter Residence

Sarah, Leah, and Landon were all seated around the table. One chair empty, as usual. They always set a place there anyways, though, because they knew that Jamie was always there. 

"So, girls, what's going on for you two in school now?" Landon asked. 

"Not much," Sarah told him. "AnnaMaria is sick again... she spends more time out of school than she does in, I feel so bad for her. Oh and guess what?? Tyler..."

But Landon never really found out what about Tyler. For at that moment, his other daughter, Leah, started turning red. She put her hands up to her neck to signal her father that she was choking. Leah wasn't even coughing. Landon jumped up immediately, and started to do that Heimlich maneuver (Hey I DO know how to do this one... I just can't spell it... thank God for spell check). Less than thirty seconds later, the obstruction was gone, but Leah was severely shaken. She started crying immediately. Landon put his arm around his daughter. "Shh... it's okay, Leah... you're okay now," he reassured her. "There... it's okay..." Leah calmed and then sat down, and Landon returned to his seat. Still slightly shaken, Sarah and Landon both watched Leah without speaking or doing anything. 

Leah smiled at them. She looked at Landon. "Daddy... number seven. You saved my life."

Landon's mouth opened, then shut. "Number seven," he whispered. "For Jamie."

************************************************************************

__

Landon's office

Three months later

A little girl, probably about eight years old, sat in the waiting room with her mother. Both of them looked very sad, and Landon figured, they would be sad if they were visiting his office. For that meant... that that little girl had cancer. He looked down at the registration sheet at the front desk and read her name. Jennifer. Jennifer Marshall. And her mother. He looked up at them. "You two can come on back if you wish," he told them. "We'll be in room three." They followed him back to room three, and then the girl's mother helped her up onto the examining table without a word. 

"So, what's the case?" Landon asked Jennifer's mother. 

"She's been diagnosed with.. with Leukemia," the woman replied. "Her doctors couldn't do anything, but they told me to come and see you. They said that you were well practiced in the area... and that maybe you could help."

Landon sighed and sat down. "That I am," he said, a note of sadness in his voice. 

Then, they filled him in on the details, and he sat in his chair. After they'd finished talking, Landon still sat there with a puzzled look on his face. It *seemed* that all was lost, that the case was hopeless. But Landon knew, for some reason, that it was *not* hopeless. He had been working on a new treatment. It was still in the experimental stage, but it just *might* work. He shifted his gaze and looked at the woman. "Ma'am... I'm working on a new sort of treatment for Leukemia patients that just might work on Jennifer... it's still in the experimental stage, but my staff could tell you about it, and if you agreed, we could try it." 

The woman's face was bright suddenly. "You could save Jennifer?" she asked incredulously. 

"Probably," Landon answered. 

"Thank God for the world of medicine!" she cried with a grin. 

Landon sighed. "Yeah... if only it had been this advanced sixteen years ago..." he sighed sadly. 

Jennifer's mother looked at him curiously, as though asking him to explain. "My girlfriend... er... my wife... she died of Leukemia when we were just eighteen," he explained. "She's my reason... for doing all of this. I don't want anyone to ever have to go through what we did... well at least that part of it."

As Jennifer and her mother left, Landon was thinking 'Lord... please let this work.. please... Jamie help us make it work...'

************************************************************************

__

A month later

Landon's office

A nurse walked into the small office where Landon was looking over some prescriptions. "Sir," she said. "Dr. Carter... your treatment worked! Jennifer Marshall is going to live!"

Landon looked up and grinned. "Really?" he asked. 

"Really," she answered. 

"Thank the Lord!" Landon shouted. "And thank you, Jamie."

"Er... Jamie sir?" the nurse asked. 

"My wife," he explained. "She passed away three months after we were married at eighteen, of Leukemia."

"Ohh...." the nurse sighed, suddenly understanding Landon's determination to help Jennifer Marshall. "Good evening, Dr. Carter." And then she was gone. 

As she left, Landon thought 'Thank you, God, thank you, Jamie.' Then he thought one more thing. 'Number twelve. Make a medical discovery. For Jamie.'

************************************************************************

__

Three years later

Airport

"Flight 334, now boarding," called a voice over the intercom. 

"That's us," Landon told Sarah and Leah, who were both now fourteen. The girls followed him to the place where a woman was taking tickets, and then they boarded the plane and sat down in their seats. Landon let Leah and Sarah sit closest to the window, and he took the aisle seat. The two girls were pointing and giggling at some odd teen magazine. They were excited, and he knew it. After all... they were going to Paris.

It had been a dream of Jamie's. Why else would they go to Paris?? It had also been her dream to fly, Landon remembered this as the plane took off. The second it lifted into the air, he whispered "Number thirteen. For Jamie, of course."

The flight was long, but Landon, Sarah, and Leah enjoyed every moment of it, in knowing that Jamie *was* truly going with them. It was only a week long vacation, but they were going to PARIS! As a family! It was a wonderful feeling, going on a family vacation such as this one. They hadn't done much in the way of vacations before... they had been to Florida a couple of times, and New York once... one year they'd gone out to Hilton Head... 

But this was different. Not only was it a vacation, it was on a different *continent*! And they all knew that it had been on Jamie's list to go to Paris. They were doing it for her, more or less, but all the while thanking her for giving them the gift of having a reason to take this vacation. 

"Hey, daddy, look! It's the ocean!" Leah exclaimed, pointing out the window. Landon leaned over a bit. 

"So it is," he smiled. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It really is, daddy," Sarah grinned. 

"Jamie and I... we used to love to go out to the ocean and just sit on the shore and watch the waves roll in and out. We also loved it... we used to walk on the beach, just barely in the water, and watch the sunset over the ocean. The water would sparkle... it was so beautiful you wouldn't even imagine... not half as beautiful as she was though..." Landon sighed. 

Sarah, who was sitting next to Landon, gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't be sad, daddy. She's still here, remember?" 

"I'll always remember."

************************************************************************

__

I have no idea what time it is or what day, but they're in Paris

Landon, Sarah, and Leah all walked out of the airport. Landon looked around at their surroundings and turned to the girls. "Welcome... to Paris," he grinned. 

Then all three of them looked at each other, and at the same time, they said "Number fifteen. For Jamie." 

************************************************************************

Landon Carter was an old man. Retired for only a month, yet still a very old man. He lived by himself, still in the very same home that he and Jamie had lived in so long ago, together, after their wedding. He still slept in the bed that she had once slept in beside him. He still loved Jamie very much, and thought about her every day. And now, more than ever, he missed her. Had she been there, he would've been so much happier. He had never imagined what it would be like to be alone again after he'd adopted the girls, but now they were moving on, had families of their own. Sure, they came to visit him very often. He saw them every Sunday in church. But still... he missed Jamie. 

He had done as much as he possibly could from both her list and his, and now it was time for them to reunite. "Jamie," Landon said aloud. "Jamie, baby, I'm coming. I'm going to see you again." And then, Landon Carter took one last breath, and settled into eternal sleep.

*~*~*~*~*

Please read the next one... "In The End" for what happens *after* this; after life. 

__


	3. In the End part A

****

In The End

Author: Katie Stuckey [katie1@jadeinc.com] feedback appreciated!

****

Summary: The third of a trilogy, beginning with "Summer" and "After Love", this one covers the afterlife, heaven for Jamie and Landon, and includes loads of old characters!! 

****

Disclaimer: Nope, I *still* don't own it, and I'm *still* not collecting profit, and so you probably *shouldn't* sue me because I don't have any money to give you and thirteen year olds don't tend to come with great insurance either... 

****

Author's Note: This is *my* take on it. Now I don't know how Nicholas Sparks or Adam Shankman or any of them would write it, but this is just my take! Remember that part... FAN- FICTION... LOL. Now I don't pretend to be an expert on the afterlife, etc, and I don't pretend to be an expert on anything for that matter, I just like to write and I thought I'd share my joy with everyone. So if I screwed something up... sorry. Don't be too harsh on me.

************************************************************************

__

Jamie Sullivan-Carter felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, and the person behind her in a white robe spoke only two words that made Jamie ecstatic. "He's coming."

"He is? Landon? Landon's coming?!" Jamie cried excitedly. She went to her mirror to go and fix her hair, but naturally, it looked angelic already... that will tend to happen in heaven. Then she sat down on their bed in their own bedroom, in their house, just like the house they had had before she came here. And there she waited until she saw him come through the doorway. 

Landon Carter did not look old. He looked just like he had before. He was a teenager, eighteen years old, and just recently married to the most amazing girl in the world, Jamie Sullivan, now Jamie Carter. 

The second Landon saw Jamie, his face broke into a grin and he thrust himself into her arms. "Jamie!" he cried, the happiness in his voice obvious. "Jamie, Jamie, Jamie... Goodness I missed you..." Tears were filling Landon's eyes, and he did not mind, he let them fall. He loved her... and she was with him again. They were together, reunited at last. 

"Oh Landon I missed you too!" Jamie cried. "It was so lonely in here without you... I couldn't help but watch you, you know... I kept waiting until you came here... wondering when I'd get to see you again..." tears filled Jamie's own eyes as she hugged him. When they separated, they both looked at each others' tearstained faces and laughed. 

"Jamie... you look... well... angelic," he told her. Now... there was no floating halo or hidden wings or anything, but Jamie always looked beautiful to him no matter what. She wore the same thing that she had worn on their first date, the blue dress, with the pink sweater he had given her. Her hair was simply down, she had let it fall over her shoulders, but there was a certain sparkle to her... but then... there always had been. 

"That will tend to happen up here," she laughed. "You do too."

Landon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately, his love for her showing more than ever. The things that words could not express, they communicated simply through that kiss. They both knew what the other was thinking, what the other person felt. 

"I've been waiting so long to do that," Landon breathed when they broke apart. 

"Me too," Jamie agreed. Suddenly her eyes sparkled and her face lit up. "Landon, my mother and father! They are here! Oh Landon I want you to meet my mother, she's wonderful!"

Landon grinned. "Oh I want to meet her," he told her. "Come on... take me. I haven't exactly learned my way around yet..."

"Oh it's simple," Jamie told him. "Right now we're in our house. We can be anywhere we want with anyone we want, all we have to do is think where we want to go. So if you think of my mother and father's house, we'll be there, just like that."

"Sure beats driving," Landon laughed. Jamie giggled. Then, in an instant, they were at Jamie's parents' house. Jamie knocked on the door. Barely a minute later, Jamie's father pulled open the door. 

"Landon!" he cried, giving Landon a hug. "I heard you were coming... it's good to see you, son!"

"It's good to see you too, sir," Landon replied, smiling. 

"Daddy, I want Landon to meet mommy," Jamie told her father. 

"Certainly! Come in, I'll go get her," Reverend Sullivan replied. Jamie and Landon walked inside the familiar house and sat down on the couch. 

Jamie was grinning like crazy. "You know," she said to Landon. "He told me... that you were coming. He said that when you got here... then it would *really* be heaven. And He was right."

Landon grinned back at her. He did not need to ask whom she was referring to when she said "He". "This is what I always thought it would be like," he agreed. "It's perfect."

"It's heaven, what else would it be?" Jamie asked, giggling. She snuggled into his side, perfectly content. Just then, Reverend Sullivan appeared in the doorway to the room with a woman at his side. She was young-looking, though, they supposed they didn't really have age... she had dark hair, like Jamie's, with just a slight curl to it. She seemed to sparkle when she came into the room. Jamie and Landon both rose to their feet. "Mommy!" Jamie cried. "Mom I want you to meet my husband, Landon! And Landon, this is my mommy!!!!" Jamie was as excited as a three year old on Christmas. 

Jamie's mother grinned. She gave Landon a hug and smiled at him. "It's wonderful to meet you, Mr. Carter. From what Jamie's been telling me, you are a most wonderful young man."

Landon grinned back at her. "Thank you," he told her. "Jamie has been very excited for me to meet you, I'm so glad I finally can."

"I am too," Mrs. Sullivan agreed. 

"So, would anyone like something to drink?" Reverend Sullivan asked. 

Jamie and Landon glanced at each other, burst into matching grins, and said in unison "Sweet tea, please." Then they burst out into giggles remembering their common choice before, on their first date. 

"So, you two, what are your plans for the next... eternity?" Mrs. Sullivan asked, smiling. 

Once again, Jamie and Landon glanced at each other and started grinning. "Well... somebody I know has a list she needs to finish..." Landon smiled. (_OMG I need to stop writing this, I'm smiling so bad my cheeks hurt, and I can't even understand the term 'smile' anymore from using it so many times!! LOLOL!)_

"And I've got to show Landon around the place too," Jamie added. 

"The rest... we have yet to work out," Landon said, winking at Jamie. She giggled and winked back. 

Just then, Reverend Sullivan reappeared with their drinks. He sat down again next to his wife. "So, Landon, why don't you fill us all in on what you've been up to for the past seventy years?" he suggested. 

"Okay... well, I went to college, I got into medical school, and finished it as well. I became a doctor... oh my I forgot the most important part... after I finished school, I adopted two little girls, Sarah and Leah. We'll probably be seeing them in a few years too," he told them. He looked at Jamie. "Jamie... I finished as much of your list as I could, for you... but there are a few things yet that we've got to do up here..." Jamie giggled. She knew what all was on that list, particularly number two. 

"Thank you, Landon. You have no idea how much that means to me. Will you tell me about Sarah and Leah?" Jamie asked. 

"Sarah and Leah were wonderful little girls. They knew you from the start, Jamie. Our first night together, when I'd just adopted them, when we were all at dinner, I was feeling sad thinking about what you'd have done if you'd have been there, and then... then you were there, Jamie. The wind, it blew, like you were there. It warmed us all, startled the little girls quite a bit. And I remembered you telling me "It's like the wind. I can't see it, but I can feel it." That's when I knew it was you," Landon told her. 

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, that was me," she answered, smiling. "I never would've left you, you know."

"I know," Landon answered. "Oh my goodness, Jamie, as those little girls grew up, they reminded me so much of you it was amazing. They had your heart, they had your faith. They used to love to stay up late and talk and giggle... I guess that comes with being twins or something. The first time I took them with me to visit you we all cried, but then you were there too. Now... they've gone off to college and all, started families of their own..." Landon had to wipe a small tear from his eye as he thought about the little girls that he had come to love as daughters. 

Jamie smiled at him. "Hey, this is Heaven, no crying allowed," she grinned. She gave him a hug, and he gave her one back. Then Jamie turned to her parents. "We should probably be getting out of here... I want to show Landon around before it gets too late."

"Okay... maybe we could have lunch after church tomorrow? Feel free to invite your parents too, Landon. They're wonderful people," Jamie's mother suggested. 

"Sounds wonderful," Jamie agreed. Landon nodded to show that he too agreed with the idea. Then, in the blink of an eye, Jamie and Landon were back home. 

"So," Jamie said. "What do you want to see? I mean... most of it is the same... you know however you want it to be... but... I mean we can go visit some people, or... whatever you want..." Jamie knew she was kind of failing in her speech, but she didn't know what he wanted to do... She would've been perfectly content with whatever. 

"Let's just stay close to home tonight," Landon suggested. "Maybe go outside or something?" 

Jamie smiled. "Sounds good to me," she agreed. So they went out onto their front porch and just sat on their swing, watching all of the neighbors as they relaxed, watching the neighborhood children play. 

"Jamie... I can't tell you how much I missed you," Landon told her. "Everything I did, I wished you were there to share it with me."

"Oh Landon I'm so sorry," she told him. "I never meant to do that to you... that's why I told you not to fall in love with me. I didn't want you to be hurt. Landon... why didn't you just... go... and find someone else to share your life with?" The idea of it hurt her, in a way, but she hadn't wanted him to spend his life without someone to share it with. 

"Oh Jamie," he sighed. She could never understand why... why there couldn't have been anyone but her. "There could never have been anyone after you. Once you've been in love, like we were - are... there can't be anyone else. Ever. I couldn't have done it even if I'd wanted to. Anyways, I always knew you'd be up here, waiting for me."

Jamie smiled at him. "Thank you. Landon... you make me feel so special, like I'm really an important person, like I really did make a difference in the world."

"You did make a difference in the world Jamie. You are special. Think about it. If you hadn't been there, in the world, so many things would've never happened. Sarah and Leah would never have been adopted, at least not by me, we wouldn't have gone to Paris, that little girl... Jennifer Marshall. You saved her life, because, without you, I would've never become a doctor, and I would've never found the treatment that saved that little girl. Without you, I'd be in Hell right now, I'd have wasted my life making fun of people like you. Jamie, if it hadn't been for you, think about the lives my friends and I would've led. You have made the world a better place," he assured her seriously. 

At this, Jamie could no longer hold it in, how much she loved him. She jumped up and threw her arms around him. "Landon, I LOVE YOU!" she cried. "And now we have all of eternity to just be together, and be happy, and do all of the things we've ever wanted to do... Oh thank you so much for giving me such a wonderful gift, thank you!"

Landon didn't know what he'd really done to make her so happy, but he was glad she was. He'd have done anything for her, absolutely anything. "Any time, Jamie," he told her, laughing. She laughed as well, and rested her head against his chest. "We've got some things to discuss, don't we?" Landon asked her, kissing her forehead. 

"Yeah... we do," she agreed. 

"As I recall, number two on your list..."

"Have a baby," Jamie finished for him. "Yeah, you recall correctly."

"So... um... when do... well I mean..." Landon was slightly uncomfortable. It was kind of a sensitive topic because... well... well it was important to her and he knew it, and plus the things that it _involved_... well they hadn't really gone there yet.

"I think it should happen when it happens," Jamie told him, sort of reading his mind. 

"I agree," he replied. Then he gave her a soft kiss. "I'm sorry we didn't get to do that before now." _(THE BABY PART!!!!)_

"That's okay... makes it even more special. Landon, this is like the life we never got a chance to have. It's... well... I think it's perfect," Jamie smiled. Landon wrapped her up in his arms. 

"It is perfect," he agreed. "But then... anything is perfect, as long as I'm with you. Come on, let's go back inside, it's getting late."

"Okay," Jamie agreed. Then Landon surprised her by lifting her up and carrying her into their house. She giggled. "Landon what are you doing?"

"Carrying you," he replied simply. 

"Why?" she laughed. 

He gave her a mischievous grin. "Because I want to." So she grinned back at him and allowed him to carry her up to their room. He set her down carefully on their bed once they had gotten up there and then she got up again. 

"I'm going to retrieve my... er... pajamas," she giggled. Landon wondered at first why she was giggling, and a moment later when she emerged from the bathroom, he found out. 

Her 'pajamas' consisted of a long white silk nightgown with thin silk straps holding it up on her shoulders. 

Now... if you'd asked Landon Carter or any one of his friends in early High school what they thought of Jamie Sullivan, the last thing you would've heard was that she was 'beautiful' or 'sexy'. But now, Landon Carter found himself thinking how much she was each of those. She was sort of acting shy, like she didn't know what to say or do, but she sort of *floated* towards him and sat down on their bed next to him. 

Landon knew he was sort of gaping at her. Well... she was beautiful! What else would he do? He looked at her, looked into her eyes, and told her "You're beautiful."

Jamie smiled at him, remembering the first time that he had told her that, during the play. Then, she sort of surprised him and replied "So are you."

Landon looked down at his own apparel and discovered himself wearing the same sort of outfit he liked to wear as a teenager. Well... he supposed that was fitting. He was, after all, a teenager. _(Hey, this is heaven, it can be anything, right? LOL!) _Landon kept looking into her eyes, and then he leaned in and kissed her. This time, Jamie made it quite clear to him that she *didn't* want him to stop. So heck... they were in Heaven! He just kept kissing her until they finally had to separate, breathing heavily. 

"Landon?" Jamie asked, sort of timidly. 

"What is it, baby?" he asked her. 

"I think I'm ready if you are," she told him, again in a small voice. 

He studied her carefully for a moment. "You think or you know? Because I want you to be absolutely one hundred percent sure before we do anything, I don't want you getting upset on me. I love you too much to hurt you, you know that."

Jamie smiled at him. "I don't think you could hurt me... this is Heaven remember? Anyways, I know you wouldn't. And... Landon... I do know. As long as you're ready too."

Landon then grinned at her. "Definantly ready," he told her, and then swept her up in the most passionate kiss she had ever received in her life. 

**_And you know what happens next, so don't go about asking me!**_


	4. In The End part B

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, thanks for all the great reviews. Sorry for the long delays in posting, having typed this last part as a whole, breaking it down into parts is really hard. This is also not the only story I'm working on, I've got three other ones going right now and two ideas I haven't started yet... I guess you could say I'm good for a while. This one was also very long, and it's not finished yet, so I'm breaking it down into parts so you don't have to wait too long... this annoying thing called RL keeps interfering with my internet life... LOL! Well here's part 3B, same disclaimers as before... enjoy!!

************************************************************************

__

Early the next morning

Jamie and Landon's house

Landon awoke and looked around at his surroundings. Still at home, still in his room. Then, he looked down at the bed he was lying in and discovered Jamie sleeping in it with him, her head resting on his chest. Landon smiled contentedly, remembering where he was, and remembering the events of last night. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, and then continued to watch her sleep. 

He wasn't watching her sleep for long. Jamie woke up within just a few minutes. 

"Mmmm," she sighed softly, opening her eyes. She rolled over and looked up at Landon. "Morning."

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Landon smiled. 

"Wait, doesn't sleeping beauty get a kiss from her handsome prince?" Jamie asked, playing along. She smiled and pretended to fall back asleep. 

"That's right, she does," Landon grinned. He leaned over her and kissed her softly, but sweetly, and then she opened her eyes as he pulled away. "Was that a kiss worthy of waking up my beauty?" Landon asked. 

"Definitely," Jamie answered. She grinned. "What time is it?" 

Landon looked over at their alarm clock. "Seven fifteen," he answered. "Church is at nine, right?"

"Yeah," Jamie replied. "Breakfast?" 

"Sure," Landon agreed. "If this is Heaven, do you even have to cook?"

"Well... technically no," Jamie replied. "But I like to."

"Fair enough," Landon grinned. 

"I've always done things the way they were on back on earth. I loved my life on earth with you. That was my heaven, so that's what this is like," she told him, smiling. 

"Well then, that works out perfect, because my life on earth with you was perfect too, and that's what this is like for me too," Landon laughed. "Now. Let's go see about that breakfast."

The two of them walked downstairs into the kitchen. Jamie went to the cabinet and retrieved some things. (_Hey, I'm not an expert cook, kay? I can make just enough to get me through babysitting jobs. LOL. It's whatever you need to make what she's making. LOL.) _She then begun to make French toast. Landon stood behind and put his hands on her shoulders. "You want me to make some sausage?" he asked. 

"Sure, that'd be great. There's some in the bottom drawer of the refrigerator," Jamie agreed. 

So Landon got the sausage out of the bottom drawer of the refrigerator and begun working next to Jamie. They had soon been fed and so they went upstairs to dress for church. Jamie dressed nicely (with Landon's help... hey... a girl can't be expected to zip her own dress, can she? Especially not when she could have Landon do it for her...). Landon put on a nice shirt and a pair of slacks for church. Then they were both ready, and so they went to church. I mean... they disappeared, and then reappeared at church. 

Church was what church had always been. They were at Beaufort Baptist Church, and their Reverend was Jamie's father. Jamie took her place up with the choir; it was an on Sunday. (They had "on" Sundays and "off" Sundays. Every other Sunday was an on Sunday, and those were the days the choir sang.) Landon sat in the front pew, even though before, with his mother, he'd sat a few back. He wanted to be able to see the service (especially the Jamie part) real well. Jamie smiled at him from her seat, and he smiled back. He remembered the times so long ago when he'd rolled his eyes and avoided her gaze in church. She always seemed to stare at him, either her or Reverend Sullivan. Now, it would never bother him at all if she stared. As long as she didn't mind the fact that he couldn't help staring at her. 

Jamie and Landon were the first people in church besides Reverend Sullivan and Jamie's mother, who had both been back in a room off to the side of the chapel. When they came out, both Jamie and Landon stood and greeted them warmly. 

The doors to the church opened and in walked Cynthia Carter. "Mom!" Landon cried. He was like a kid on Christmas, he hadn't seen his mother in years! 

Cynthia Carter's eyes lit up. "Landon!" she cried, throwing her arms around her son. "Landon it's so good to see you again, I knew you'd be here!"

"Momma I missed you," he told her quietly. 

"I missed you to baby boy," she answered. 

Landon laughed. "I'm hardly a baby anymore, mom."

"You're my baby," she replied. "So how were Sarah and Leah, how were things down there when you left?"

"Sarah and Leah are doing wonderfully, they've both married and now have children... Sarah had a little girl, and Leah has a little girl and a little boy. They're such wonderful kids."

Now it was Cynthia's turn to laugh. "Kids? Come on you look about eighteen."

Landon laughed as well. "This is very true." Then he realized that Jamie had come up behind him and put her arms over his shoulders, clasping them together on front of him. She peered over his shoulder. "Hello, Mrs. Carter, how are you?" she asked. 

"Hi, Jamie, I'm fine," she replied. "How're you?"

"I'm wonderful," Jamie grinned, glancing at Landon. Cynthia was grinning, she knew how happy her son and daughter-in-law were to finally be reunited. She was happy for them too. 

"Your father should be here soon, Landon. He's been attending here for a while now... He'll want to see you," Cynthia told him. 

"I've missed him," Landon said. 

"I bet," Cynthia countered. 

"Hey, Momma, do you want to go to lunch with us, dad, and Jamie's parents this afternoon after church?" Landon asked. 

"Sure, Landon, that sounds wonderful," she replied, grinning. 

Just then Dr. Carter walked in the church doors. Landon grinned at him and launched himself into his father's arms. "Dad!!" he cried. "I missed you so much!"

"Landon!!!! It's good to see you son, I knew you'd be here... I was looking forward to seeing you again!" Landon's father greeted him warmly. 

"You too, dad. I couldn't wait to get up here and see everyone again."

Landon's father smiled. "So how've you been? You've got to update me on everything that's gone on."

"I've been good, dad. Why don't you come to lunch with mom, Jamie and Me, and Jamie's parents after church and we can talk?"

"Sounds great, Landon, I'll do that," he replied. Then they all went to their rightful places in the pews. Landon gave Jamie one last kiss before she headed off to sit with the ever growing choir. Then the service begun, and everyone sat back and listened. About halfway through, it was time for the choir to sing. Landon did not know the song they were singing but he knew that it was beautiful, mostly because of Jamie's solo. Her voice filled the church, each note beautifully gracing the room. 

And Landon couldn't stop grinning.

************************************************************************

__

Same day

After church

Heaven

Everyone had left the church now except for Dr. Carter, Mrs. Carter, Reverend Sullivan, Mrs. Sullivan, Landon, and Jamie. They all sort of congregated in the front of the church. Mrs. Sullivan was positively glowing. She loved organizing things. "Let's all go over to my place, we can grill out in the back and eat out there," she suggested warmly. 

"Sounds good to me," Mrs. Carter agreed, smiling at Jamie's mother. Dr. Carter nodded to show his approval of her plan. Landon and Jamie looked at each other for one moment and burst out grinning, then, agreed to the plan happily. It was also obvious that Reverend Sullivan was quite behind his wife on her thoughts. Hey... if it made her so happy, how could it be bad? So they all went over to Jamie's parents' house and that was where they found themselves now. 

"Does anyone need something more to drink?" Mrs. Sullivan called from the kitchen. There was a collective "No thank you". And even if anyone had needed something more to drink they would've gotten it themselves. Mrs. Sullivan was being more than hospitable. She was in the kitchen with Mrs. Carter cooking and laughing. Everyone else was outside talking. Jamie was sort of bouncing between the kitchen and the outside, happy and excited. 

Finally, Mrs. Carter and Mrs. Sullivan came out of the kitchen, each carrying enough food to feed a small army. They set it down at the picnic table and that was where everyone sat. Jamie and Landon sat next to each other, Mrs. Carter sat next to Jamie, Reverend Sullivan and Mrs. Sullivan sat together on the other side of the table, and Dr. Carter sat next to Reverend Sullivan. 

And they ate. My goodness, did they eat. Turns out, Mrs. Carter and Mrs. Sullivan (with a little help from Jamie) were very good cooks. Once they slowed down on eating just a bit, they started to chat. 

"So... Landon... fill us in, son. What all went on down there?" Dr. Carter asked. 

Landon laughed. "Well, you know I adopted Sarah and Leah... they each went to college, got married, had kids, and last I checked they were very happy. And... I don't know if you knew it or not but I saved a little girl's life, I came up with a treatment... for... well..." Landon wasn't too keen on saying "it" again. He didn't like "it" because "it" had killed Jamie. But he kind of had to now. "Jennifer Marshall had leukemia. My work and the work of my colleagues saved her."

Jamie gave Landon's hand a squeeze. He knew that it meant she was proud of him. He was glad, and he squeezed her hand back. 'Thank you.'

"Landon, I knew from the moment you started dating Jamie that you would do great things in your life. I was right," Reverend Sullivan. 

"That didn't keep you from giving me a hard time, did it, Sir?" Landon asked, laughing. 

"No, it certainly didn't," Reverend Sullivan smiled at Landon. 

"Son, I'm proud of you," Dr. Carter told Landon. "But then I would be. You took after my profession."

Landon laughed. "I thought you might be pleased at that..."

"We really are proud of you, Landon," Cynthia Carter told him. "I have to admit... when I first found out what you wanted to do with your life... I had my doubts... that was probably because I didn't know how much this young lady had done for you..." Cynthia gestured towards Jamie. 

Jamie smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Carter." Landon nodded to show his thanks. It was sort of turning out to be a congratulate-each-other-on-life sort of day. (_LOL! Just don't ask)_

So they chatted and filled each other in on their lives for another hour or two, and then Jamie, Landon, Mrs. Carter, and Dr. Carter all decided it was time to go home. They gave Reverend Sullivan, and Mrs. Sullivan their goodbyes and thanks for the meal, and then they disappeared back to their own homes. _(Goodness that sounds funny! LOL!)_

"Landon, your parents are wonderful people," Jamie told him once they were back at their own home. 

"They are," Landon agreed. "You know, your parents are wonderful too. Your mother is an amazing woman, I'm so glad you have her now."

"I am too," Jamie grinned. "I love my mom and dad. They're awesome." Jamie paused for a second and then went on. "You know... hearing that my dad is wonderful from you is really a compliment to him. He hasn't exactly been your biggest fan you know."

"Your dad's been pretty nice to me, with a few exceptions from my being 'clearly not on the path of righteousness', and that time he caught me kissing you..." Landon defended. 

Jamie laughed. "Uh huh... hum... let me refresh your memory... I believe you and your friends used to come see how close you could get to my house before my father would come out and chase you off, and then you'd all run away screaming about the scary preacher. Sound familiar?" 

"Oops... sorry..." Landon said sheepishly. 

Jamie giggled. "That's okay. It was actually quite entertaining. I remember once me and daddy decided to play a trick back on you and he let you get so close that all three of you had your ears pressed against the door, and then he swung it open and started yelling about sinners and eternal Hell fire, and you all ran away screaming. It was kind of a funny sight, I was giggling the whole time inside my house."

Landon stared at her wide eyed. "You *giggled*?" he exclaimed. "Isn't that a sight."

Jamie put on a look of mock offense, then she grinned. "Yes, Mister Carter, I giggled. For your information, I also played with Barbie dolls and cut my own hair."

"I knew you cut your own hair," Landon laughed at the memory. "You came into school in second grade with the strangest hair cut... kinda crooked with no bangs. We... we made fun of you for it. Sorry."

"That's okay, I deserved it," Jamie laughed. Then she noticed Landon's serious expression. 

"No, Jamie, I really mean that. I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you, and I'm truly sorry I ever treated you wrong. If I had known how wonderful of a person you were, I'd have started begging your father to let me date you in grade school... heck maybe even Kindergarten."

"Landon if you'd have done that, where would we be now?" Jamie asked. 

"Well we'd probably still be dead," Landon joked. 

"No, I mean... would I ever have started my list? Would we have done the play together? We never would've had our first date, and that was the most wonderful experience... Landon, I told you that the Lord had a plan, he planned it the way it happened for a reason, and I'm thinking that's it. He gave us a gift, he gave us each other," Jamie told him this, looking into his eyes the whole time. 

"Oh Jamie I know you're right... but I can't help but feel bad knowing that I said and did such cruel things to the person who means the world and more to me," he told her. 

Jamie took his hands and looked into his eyes, and said quite seriously. "You're forgiven," and then they spoke of it no more. 

************************************************************************

__

AN: This part of the story, from here on, is pure speculation, okay? There are so many things I don't know and don't understand about the Afterlife. I don't know if the things in this story could happen at all. But it's just a story, it's made up, right? So just please flow with it and don't flame me.

************************************************************************

__

One month and two weeks later

Jamie and Landon's house

Landon was getting worried. It was Saturday morning, but it was almost noon and Jamie was still asleep. He'd sat for a while after he woke up at 9:00 and watched her sleeping. Then he'd gotten up and showered and gotten dressed, and Jamie had remained asleep. But this was Heaven, right? There couldn't be anything wrong. She couldn't like be in relapse or something could she? You can't die twice. Can you? It wouldn't be Heaven if something happened to the best person in it. So why would she still be asleep. Landon sat down on the bed next to her. "Jamie," he whispered softly. "Jamie," he said it a little louder. He shook her shoulder a little bit. Jamie rolled over and looked up at him. 

"Landon," she smiled. "Good morning... what time is it?" 

"That's good afternoon, miss. It's twelve ten," he told her. 

Jamie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Twelve ten? But I just... it's... I..." 

"You slept in. Are you okay? I was getting worried. I mean. You don't think... you couldn't... could you?"

Jamie knew what Landon was asking but she didn't really know the answer. "I don't think so," she replied. "Hey wait. You're a doctor why don't you tell me what's going on?"

Landon sighed. "Well I'm a doctor who studies and treats patients of cancer. I don't know it all depends on you. How are you feeling? Weak? Anything? I mean... I don't have any testing equipment here or I'd figure it out."

"I'm a little weak, a little tired, but that's all... I feel fine," Jamie answered. "Hey I have an idea... my doctor is here, he lives just down the street. Why don't we call and make an appointment and see what's up?"

"As long as we get an appointment soon and as long as for now, we take it easy. Okay?"

"Okay," Jamie agreed. "I'll call first thing Monday morning. 


	5. In The End part C

Jamie had called her doctor Monday morning and he had agreed to see her right away. She and Landon had come in Tuesday afternoon for their appointment. That brought them to where they were now; sitting in the waiting room at the doctor's office. So there they sat, just waiting nervously. 

"Jamie Sullivan... er... Jamie Carter now is it?" the doctor had appeared in the hallway and was now calling for Jamie to come back. 

"Yeah, it's Jamie Carter now," Jamie replied proudly. Both she and Landon grinned. Then they stood and followed the doctor back to room three. The doctor talked to Jamie for a little bit and then he ran a few tests. Landon kind of sat there nervously holding Jamie's hand, praying that nothing was wrong with her. _(If you're in Heaven, should you be praying? I mean... I guess you should but then couldn't you just make what you're praying for be true? Or couldn't you? I guess I don't know. Well he was praying anyways.)_

The doctor had concluded his testing now, and they were again waiting for the results. Since it was Heaven, they could get them up pretty fast. 

"Landon are you scared?" Jamie asked him as they sat in room three, waiting. 

"Well... yes," he answered. "I know I shouldn't be, I know I should have faith. After all, I am in Heaven. But you had faith before and you still had leukemia. I don't get it."

"You aren't supposed to get it, Landon," Jamie told him softly. "Don't worry about me, okay? It's not the leukemia."

Landon looked at her, surprised. "It's not?"

"No. I just figured it out. I just figured out what it is anyways. I haven't exactly figured out how or why yet," she told him. 

"Jamie you're confusing me. You're purposely being evasive aren't you?" Landon asked. 

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," she replied, grinning. 

"I'M ALREADY DEAD!" Landon almost-yelled. Not with anger, though. With laughter. 

Just at that moment, as he and Jamie were giggling over the obvious joke, the doctor came back into the room. "Well, I think I've got some results. It's not the leukemia, that's gone. I think it must come with dying, the diseases go away. Unless of course... you go to Hell. But that's not where we are. But I've got the results. Mr. Carter, I know you're in on this as well, but could you please step out for a moment so that I can tell your wife and then let her talk to you?"

Politely, Landon nodded and left the room. He wished he could know what was going on in there but instead he just took a place in the waiting room and waited until Jamie came out. She came out only moments later, grinning like she'd died and gone to Heaven. Wait... she had._ (Man, none of the earth sayings work in this story! LOL! A little while ago when I was stuck, someone suggested that I kill off the main character. Now tell me... how would I do that if they're all already dead? LOL!) _

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" Landon asked Jamie. 

"Not yet," she answered evasively. "Later."

"Jamie!" Landon exclaimed. "I can't believe you!"

"Don't worry, Landon. Jamie has a plan," Jamie grinned. 

Landon rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, that's right. You're the angel."

************************************************************************

__

Jamie and Landon's house

Later that day

Jamie and Landon sat on the couch in their home. Landon had his arm around Jamie and she had her head resting on his shoulder. Then she lifted her head and looked up at him. "Landon," she said softly. 

"What is it, baby?" Landon answered. 

"Exactly," Jamie replied. 

"What?" Landon asked. 

"Baby. Landon, I have something to tell you," she said quietly. "I'm pregnant."

Landon just looked at her for just a moment before both of them burst into matching grins. "Jamie, that's wonderful!" he grinned excitedly. "Oh my goodness, I'm so happy!"

"I'm so glad, Landon! I was afraid you wouldn't want it yet but I'm so glad you're happy!" Jamie exclaimed. She was like a kid on Christmas this time. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jamie," Landon told her. "And I love the baby. But I have a question."

"What's that?" Jamie asked. 

"How?"

"Um... Landon... don't they teach that in sex ed?" she asked jokingly. Landon smiled his crooked smile letting her know that he appreciated the joke. 

"No, seriously, Jamie. I mean... we're... well we're dead," he told her. 

"Heaven is whatever you want, Landon. We wanted a baby, in fact, that was my number two, and we're getting a baby."

"I love you Jamie," Landon told her again. 

"I love you too, Landon. And I love the baby too."

"Jamie... you realize we have to tell our parents, right? I mean... we can't just wait until the baby shows up and show them. They're going to notice before that," Landon told her. 

"I know, Landon. I have to admit I'm a little nervous about telling my daddy but I'm sure my mom will calm him down," she told him. 

"You're amazing, Jamie. I knew I loved you for a reason."

Jamie laughed. "Thank you."

"Hey I've got an idea. Why don't we have our parents over on Sunday after church for lunch and we can tell them then?" Landon suggested. 

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Jamie replied. "You might want to get a bullet proof vest though. You know how my father can be."

"Jamie, we're dead. I don't get that. How could anything go wrong when we're dead?"

"Because what most people want most is to continue living life, and in life there are problems. Without them it would be boring. That's why there are still minor problems up here. I mean... there are never Heaven Wars or anything but there are still tears in Heaven," Jamie explained. 

"How on earth did you get so smart?" Landon asked.

"Not how on earth, how in Heaven," Jamie giggled. 

Landon laughed. "You _are_ deranged, Mrs. Carter."

************************************************************************

__

Sunday afternoon

Landon and Jamie's house

Now everyone was at their house. But both Jamie and Landon were very nervous. They had decided not to make their announcement until everyone was pretty much finished eating. (They were afraid that Reverend Sullivan would start yelling and leave without eating anything. Sounded like the sort of thing he'd do.) Lunch was almost finished. Jamie and Landon were out back working on it together while their parents chatted and talked outside in their back yard. 

The timer beeped. "That's the Hamburgers," Jamie said quickly. She took them off the grill and headed over to the picnic table with them. A few seconds later, Landon came over with the salads and stuff. Then they all sat down and started eating. Everyone ate pretty quickly. Then they sort of all looked around at each other for a while. Their parents did not know that they even had an announcement to make. Jamie and Landon looked at each other for a moment and then they both said the same thing at the same time.

"We have an announcement to make." Then they both turned to each other and laughed. They quickly sobered and turned to their parents who had expectant looks on their faces. Jamie was the one who spoke. 

"We're going to have a baby."

No one spoke for a moment. Then Jamie's father spoke. "Oh," he said simply. "That's good I guess."

Then he left. Just simply disappeared on them. Just went away just as simple as that. Jamie looked at Landon, tears in her eyes. He had known it'd be hard on her when her father reacted. He embraced her tightly. 

"It's okay, baby," Landon told Jamie. "He'll be okay. Don't worry about it." But Landon was worried about it, he couldn't help it. He was sorry for Jamie that her father had reacted that way. 

Landon and Jamie were standing now, in each others' arms, a mere foot from the table where Jamie's mother and Landon's parents still sat in shock. Then Jamie's mother came up next to them. "I'm so sorry about that," she told them. "I know he's just surprised, I'll calm him down and then he'll be happy. Most fathers have a hard time believing that their little girl is pregnant at first. I promise he'll be okay with it as soon as he gets used to the idea."

Jamie sniffed and then left Landon's arms and gave her mother a hug. "Thanks, mom," she said quietly. Then Landon's parents came up behind Landon. 

"Landon we're proud of you two," his mother told him. "Don't worry about Reverend Sullivan. He'll be okay. Just be happy that the Lord has blessed you in this way."

"I am, momma. I'm just a little worried about Jamie. Her father's approval means the world to her," Landon told her. 

"Son, that's very kind of you. But really don't worry. Just be there for her and I promise it'll turn out alright," Landon's father told him. 

Just then Jamie and her mother came over. "Landon I'm terribly sorry," Jamie's mother said. 

"No, it's okay. It's not your fault, it's not anyone's fault, okay? It's going to be fine." Saying the words, Landon tried to believe them himself, but he didn't know if he could yet. 

A few minutes later, their guests had politely decided to leave, and then they'd disappeared back to their own homes. This left only Jamie and Landon. They cleaned wordlessly and then went inside. They were just standing in the kitchen looking at each other, and then, still wordlessly, they went into each others' arms. 

"It's okay, it's okay," Landon whispered to Jamie who was now crying on his shoulder. "It's okay."

"Landon," she sobbed. "I knew he was going to have a little trouble with it but I can't deal with it. He just left! How can this be like this? It's Heaven for goodness sake, why can't it be okay?" 

"You said it yourself earlier Jamie. Without a few tears, it'd be boring. Don't worry, he'll be okay with it as soon as he gets used to the idea, and then he'll go into Grandpa mode. I promise," Landon told her, wiping the tears from her eyes and cradling her head in his hands. "Okay? Now I want you to go and rest, maybe read another of your books, or pray. You let me take care of the rest of the dishes."

Jamie nodded and then went upstairs, sniffling a little on the way.

Landon finished the dishes quickly and went upstairs to find Jamie. He found her upstairs on their bed, crying softly. "Hey, baby, are you okay?" he asked her. 

"Yeah," she sobbed, trying to rid herself of the tears. "I'm sorry."

"No... no... Jamie it's okay, I completely understand," Landon assured her. "Honey please don't worry too much, it's not good for you. Come on, why don't you take a hot bath or something and relax?"

"Okay," Jamie sniffed. "Will you come... and help me?" 

Landon knew what she meant. She didn't want to be left alone. She just didn't want to say that. "Yeah, I'll come," he answered. They proceeded to their bathroom, he kept his arm around her the whole way. 

When they got inside, she slipped her skirt and shirt off rather quickly as the water ran into the bathtub. Landon sat on a stool next to the tub, monitoring the water temperature. He watched her tear-streaked face as she slid into the water, beneath the foam bubbles. "Thank you for staying with me, Landon," she told him. 

"Hey, it's no problem," he told her, taking her soapy hand. "I love you, you know that."

"I do," Jamie answered. "I'm sure you're right, my father will be okay. It's just that... I've never made him upset before now... he's never disapproved of anything I did... well... besides dating you at first... before..."

Landon laughed a little. "I know he disapproved of us dating... Jamie he's not mad at you sweetie, okay? If anything he's mad at me."

"Oh and that's so much better," Jamie said sarcastically. Then she smiled. "Sorry."

"Stop being sorry. The only thing you're guilty of is being a wonderful human being or angel or whatever you are right now, and of having dreams."

Jamie gave Landon a hug, which got him wet, but he didn't care. He hugged her back. He loved her. 

************************************************************************

__

Two hours later

Jamie and Landon were sitting together on their couch, reading "Oliver Twist". It was another of Mr. Rothman's books. Jamie hadn't quite finished them yet. This one was, however, one of the last ones left. Then the doorbell rang. Landon stood and went to answer the door. There he saw Reverend Sullivan, standing all by himself with a sort of apprehensive look on his face. 

"Hello Sir, come in," Landon said, not knowing what to say. Was he here to apologize or to disown one or both of them?

Jamie looked up from her place on their living room couch. "Daddy," she said quietly. 

"Jamie," he responded, just as quiet. Neither one of them said a word after that, they both just burst out crying and went into each others' arms. "I'm so sorry for leaving, Jamie," he said to her. "I guess I was just shocked. I really should've been happy for you. I just... I... well I still see you as my little girl."

"I know daddy. I know," was all Jamie said. 

"And I'm sorry to you too Landon. I meant no disrespect and I want you to know that I'm happy for you two and I'm sure that wonderful things are to come," Reverend Sullivan added, turning to Landon. 

"Apology accepted, Sir. It's okay," Landon answered him. Then, they all sat down on the couch together and talked of due dates and doctors' appointments and baby showers and decorations... all the happy things that come with having a baby. 

************************************************************************

Landon rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He had heard a sound. He hadn't known what it was but he knew he heard it. He put his hand to the side to check if Jamie was still in bed beside him. He felt only the empty covers. Landon sat up and looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary, but the balcony door was open and the curtains blowing with the breeze. He slipped out of the bed and out the door, to where Jamie was standing on the balcony, looking over the sleeping town. She had not seen him. Landon just stood and watched her for a minute, then he put his hand on her shoulder. She turned silently. Then she saw his face and gave a small smile. "Hey," she said quietly. 

"Hey yourself," Landon replied. "What're you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"I couldn't sleep. I was just thinking about that night we had, in the cemetery. The night you named a star after me. It's that one up there, see?"

"I've watched it for years, Jamie. I can find it anymore without a telescope or binoculars or anything. I swear, once, it winked at me," Landon smiled. 

"That was a wonderful evening, and a wonderful thing to do, Landon," Jamie told him. 

"All for the best girl in the world," he answered. "I've always remembered that night you know. You were so adorable. It was the night I knew I'd marry you. It was the night I knew we'd be together forever."

"It was the night I told you my number one," she finished. "You know you were quite wonderful as well. Your act with the blankets was quite entertaining." Jamie giggled. 

"Turns out I was the one who was so darned seducible," Landon laughed. "As you're proved to me sufficiently."

Jamie grinned at him. "I was seducible, I just wasn't telling you," she admitted. 

"I know," he answered. "Hey hold on a minute, I'll be right back."

**__**

Author's note: Sorry it's taken so long between parts... I typed this as a whole and I have to save every single part as HTML, and it takes a little while to reformat... I finished writing the whole thing now though, so I'll try and pick up on the parts a little. I've got another story coming as well, one is "In Your Dreams" and another is "Just One Night" so you can look forward to that if you liked this one... enjoy!

"Okay," Jamie agreed. Then Landon disappeared into the house. She saw that he was digging in the closet but she couldn't tell what he was searching for. Finally, he emerged from the house back onto the balcony with a blanket. A green one. But just one. 

"I brought us a blanket," Landon told her. 

Jamie laughed. "Just one this time?"

"Well, you are seducible this time, right?" he grinned. 

"Only if you are."

__

I'll leave the rest up to the reader's imagination... I mean... they can if you want them to. Okay? I mean... I'm not smart enough to figure out what pregnancies forbid and if it includes 'that'. So you decide. And keep in mind, this is Heaven. But on the other hand, THIS IS THE BALCONY! LOLOLOL!

To be continued


	6. In The End part D

__

AN: This is the conclusion, longest part of "In The End". I finished it the other day and wanted to go on and post it. Now, there's a song that fits this fic really well, called "We're In Heaven" by Doe. I do not have a copy of the lyrics to it or I'd put it in here, but if you do, please email me at katie1@jadeinc.com, so that I can put it in for future readers.

Also, I don't know why, but the Author's note for part C posted in the middle of the fic. Sorry, I'll get this fixed as soon as I can, if I can. I hope this one doesn't do the same.

Enjoy!

One week later

3:00 Monday afternoon

Jamie and Landon's house

"Jamie?" Landon called from the kitchen. "Are you almost ready?" 

"Yeah, just a second, Landon... almost done..." she called back from upstairs.

Landon started walking towards the stairs. "You know it's just a doctor's appointment, no reason to get dressed up..."

Then Jamie came downstairs dressed perfectly normal in her blue jeans, white button-up blouse, and of course, her beloved sweater. Her hair was plainly tied back into a ponytail, as was usual for casual occasions. Landon couldn't see how that took so long to do. "Aren't you hot?" Landon asked her. 

"No," she replied. "Just perfect."

Then something sort of odd happened. Landon *giggled*. 

"What?" Jamie laughed at looking at his face, sort of screwed up in an attempt not to laugh. 

"Well... it's just that... Ithinkyou'rehot," he giggled. Jamie's jaw dropped and she burst out laughing. 

"Why thank you Mr. Carter, how very sweet of you!" she laughed. Then she leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Just for the record... I think the same of you."

Landon laughed again. "I haven't done _that_ since the eighth grade... I remember Tracy was sitting next to me in English class and she goes "I'm hot!" and I leaned over and said "Don't flatter yourself." She smacked me right there."

"I remember that," Jamie laughed. "I remember sitting there trying not to laugh at you two. It was shortly after that you two started going out, and I remember thinking that was REALLY funny after what happened."

"Just so you know... You're far more beautiful than Tracy any day... or Belinda for that matter... they've both got this look about them like there's something smelly under their noses," Landon grinned. 

Jamie giggled. "I can't believe you just said that!" Then she put two fingers on his wrist and gave a look of contemplation. "You do still know who I am, right?"

"You're Jamie Sullivan. You always sat at lunch table seven. You have at least two sweaters, a really great personality, not to mention a wonderful husband," Landon gave her a crooked grin and she laughed. 

"You've got it this time," she answered. "Come on, we're going to be late for my appointment."

"Oh yeah... that," Landon smiled. He took her hand and together they proceeded out the door and to Landon's car. On the way to the doctor's office, they listened to the radio. A song came on, and they both sat, silently listening. 

__

Have you ever been in love

You could touch the moonlight

When your heart is shooting stars

You're holding Heaven in your arms

Have you ever been in love?

Have you ever walked on air, ever 

Felt like you were dreamin' 

When you never thought it could

But it really feels that good

Have you ever been in love?

Have you ever been in love

You could touch the moonlight

When your heart is shooting stars

You're holding Heaven in your arms

Have you ever been in love?

The time I spent waiting for something

That was Heaven sent

When you find it don't let go

I know...

Have you ever said a prayer

And found that it was answered

All my hope has been restored

I ain't looking anymore

Have you ever been...

Some place that you ain't leavin'

Somewhere you gonna stay

When you finally found the meanin' 

Have you ever felt this way? 

The time I spent waiting for something

That was Heaven sent

When you find it don't let go

I know...

Have you ever been in love

You could touch the moonlight

You can even reach the stars

Doesn't matter near or far

Have you ever been in love?

Have you ever been in love?

So in love

(AN: The song "Have you ever been in love" belongs to Celine Dion and some people associated with her... I don't own it and I don't claim to own it. So please don't sue me.)

The song ended, leaving Jamie and Landon to their thoughts in the car. "Landon?" Jamie asked. 

"What is it sweetheart?" Landon replied. 

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes. With you."

"No... I mean before that. Uhm... or after. Other than me," Jamie insisted. 

"Other than you never Jamie. After you died, there was never another. I never even so much as looked at other girls, Jamie, I loved you too much. Before you, there were a couple of silly crushes when I thought I was in love, but I wasn't. No... you showed me what it's like to be in love, Jamie," Landon told her tenderly. He put his arm around her and drove only with the other hand. "What about you?"

"I've only ever been in love with you. Before you... well you know I'd never had a date in my life, I wasn't allowed before you asked. I never thought anything about it until our senior year, when you happened. And between the time when I got here and when you got here, I never once even had a crush on another guy, if I was watching any man it was always you. I forgot what it felt like not to be in love with you. Landon you're the first boy I ever dated, you're the first boy I ever kissed, and you're the only boy I've ever loved, and that will never change." Jamie looked up at Landon curiously after she finished her little speech. 

Landon smiled at her. "I think I like that," he told her. "We're exclusive."

Jamie laughed. "That we are. But yet we have one more being coming into our family, one more person to love."

"And I know we will."

"We will. I know too."

Then Landon's old car rolled into the parking lot and they got out. They went into the doctor's office and sat in the waiting room to be called. 

Before long, the doctor appeared in the hallway. "Jamie Sullivan - er... Jamie Carter," he called. Jamie smiled and stood, Landon with her, holding her hand. "Sorry Mrs. Carter, that takes some getting used to," the doctor apologized. 

"Not a problem, Doctor Henderson," Jamie answered. "I get that alot, I don't mind. I guess most people don't expect me to have been married at eighteen."

"I doubt it," Dr. Henderson replied. "But you were. Thanks to Mr. Carter anyways."

Landon grinned. "The best idea I've ever had," he told Dr. Henderson. 

"That I don't doubt," Dr. Henderson replied. Jamie blushed. Then, together, they all walked back to the ultrasound room. Jamie was having her appointment there today because she was having an ultrasound done at the end of her appointment. When they got in there, she and Landon sat side by side in two cloth chairs with metal frames. The doctor sat in his swively one with the round seat. "So, Mrs. _Carter_, any problems or concerns you've had lately?"

"None at all," Jamie replied. "I've been feeling great."

"That's wonderful," the doctor replied. "I'm just going to do some routine check up stuff and then I'll send in the ultrasound technologist and she'll do your ultrasound."

"Okay," Jamie answered nervously. 

The doctor preformed his check ups quickly and then left them alone to go and find the ultrasound technologist. Jamie rested her head on Landon's shoulder. "You nervous?" Landon asked her. 

"A little," she answered honestly. "I don't know why though." Landon smiled and put his hand on her head, which was still in it's place on his shoulder. 

"I love you," he told her. 

"I love you too," Jamie answered. She lifted her head and looked up at him, and then they met in a short but sweet kiss. Then Jamie put her head back on his shoulder and he put his arm around her, drawing her close to him. The ultrasound technologist walked in, to find them in that position. 

She smiled. "Well I certainly know that you two are here for a good reason," she grinned. "You look young and in love."

"We're in our eighties, ma'am," Jamie giggled. "If you count time on earth. If not, then there's a huge age difference... I'd be about sixty two and he'd be like just a few months old."

"Oh really?" the doctor looked interested. 

"Fell in love in High school, married just out of high school," Landon told her. 

"Then I died of Leukemia." _(That sounds so strange!! "Then I died"?? LOL! This truly is a new experience, writing this story!!)_

"I see," she replied. "I'm sorry."

"It's better now, now that Landon's here with me," Jamie told her. "What should we call you?"

"I'm Dr. Janstone," she answered. "And you are Landon and Jamie Carter."

Both Jamie and Landon nodded. "You're the first one to get my last name right all day," Jamie giggled. "Everyone keeps calling me 'Sullivan'."

"Maiden name?" Dr. Janstone guessed. 

"Yup," Jamie replied. 

"I see... okay now Jamie if you'll just hop right up here..." Dr. Janstone led her through the procedure, and in no time there was a small black and white image on the screen. _(AN: I am NOT an expert on the stages in pregnancies by ANY means...) _"This is your child, Mr. and Mrs. Carter," she told them. 

Jamie looked at Landon who was standing beside her and grinned. "Our baby," she whispered. 

"Our baby," Landon echoed. He put his hand on Jamie's head. No words were needed, they both knew that they shared joy that could not be expressed with words. They were, once again, in love.

************************************************************************

__

Three months later (Let the record reflect that Jamie is now 5 months pregnant)

Jamie walked carefully down the stairs and into the kitchen. Landon stood in the kitchen with oven mitts on (_Larry and Bob ones?? Just to match Harm's?? LOL sorry guys, inside joke with my JAG friends)_, reaching into the oven to pull out two pans. He set them next to the other two pans which were already out of the oven and took off the mitts. "Whew, that's all of them," he sighed. "I never knew making brownies could be so hard!"

Jamie giggled. "Landon you used Box Bakes."

"Hey... it's still hard!" he defended. Jamie giggled again and walked over to him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him on each cheek. Then he put his own arms around her waist and they just stood there and embraced for quite a long time. After a while, Jamie looked up at Landon's face. 

"We should probably get going, Landon. It's eleven, and we don't want to miss any time." 

"Right," Landon answered. The two reluctantly separated, and each of them grabbed two pans of brownies, which were somehow cool, even though they'd just been retrieved from the oven. Then they headed out to the car and got on the road. 

Their first stop was a small house near the city limits of Beaufort, North Carolina. In Heaven. This, they knew, was where Eric lived. They took a pan of brownies with them and knocked on the door. Eric answered it, looking just like his High School self, and greeted them with a grin. "Landon! I was wonderin' when you'd come see me, buddy! Just got here a few days ago!"

"Hey I've missed you these past few months, buddy," Landon grinned. "I got here... what..." he turned to Jamie for help. "Five months ago? Just about?" 

Jamie grinned and nodded. "Yeah... you've got quite an interesting way of remembering that..." she giggled. 

"Whoa, did I just see Jamie Sullivan *giggle*?" Eric exclaimed, laughing. "Come on in guys, it ain't exactly clean but it's okay. Hey what's that you got there, buddy?" Eric indicated the brownie pan that Landon was carrying. 

"Brownies, want some?" Landon answered. 

"Yeah, man, a brother like myself can't say no to free food!" Eric answered. He led them into his living room and they set the brownies on the table. The three of them helped themselves and then sat down on the couch. 

"So, what've you been up to since I last saw you?" Landon asked Eric. 

"Nothin, man... it's like there ain't nothin to do! I needa find myself a girl, man," Eric responded. Landon knew he had never married. He didn't exactly tend to hang onto relationships for very long. "What 'bout you two... I mean... what you been up to before I got here?"

Landon and Jamie looked at each other and smiled. They both looked down at Jamie's bulging stomach at the same time and grinned even wider. Eric seemed to notice where they were looking, because his eyes got all big and his mouth sort of dropped. "You mean to tell me..." he left off. 

"I'm pregnant, Eric," Jamie responded. "Five months."

"Oh I see what y'all had goin' on earlier... what with the five months and all... well congratulations to you guys then," he answered. Landon kind of expected a crack about the Virgin Mary, but then he realized age and wisdom must've done Eric some good. 

Jamie beamed. "Thank you, Eric," she said in that sweet little voice of hers. It was the same "Thank you" that had always driven Landon crazy. He loved it.

They chatted for a while longer, and then Jamie and Landon left for their next destination. 

They pulled into the driveway and were sort of awestruck. An apple tree that was small, yet still large enough to provide shade, stood in the front yard over the neatly trimmed green grass. The house was neat and orderly looking, with blue shutters on the top story of the two. The door matched the shutters, they realized, upon walking up the steps. It looked like your average fairy tale. Juggling a three quarters-full pan of brownies, Landon knocked on the door. Jamie saw his obvious distress and removed the brownies from his hand. "Thanks," he laughed. 

"No problem," Jamie answered. 

Within seconds, Sally opened the door. (_you know, from the play? I gather she was the closest thing Jamie really had to a friend) _

Immediately, she broke into a grin. "Why hello!! How nice it is to see you!" she greeted happily. "Jamie, I knew you were here... I was going to come see you, but I've been busy... But Landon, I didn't know you were here, I mean... if I recall correctly you died after me?"

"Yeah, that's right," Landon answered. Then he laughed. "Five months and that still sounds funny."

"Landon!" Jamie whispered, nudging him. "That's enough with the five months!" Landon did all he could not to laugh. 

Instead, he said "Brownies?"

Sally grinned. "Sure, come in." So they went inside the house. Inside, it was as neat and orderly as the outside. The rooms seemed to *sparkle*. 

"Do you like to clean, Sally?" Jamie asked, giggling. 

Sally laughed. "Yeah, kind of. Oh... have a seat." They were in what appeared to be a 'sitting room'. 

"Have a brownie," Landon responded. 

"I think I will." Each of them helped themselves to the brownies and begun to talk. The chatted about their lives, their afterlives, etc. Then, Jamie smiled at Landon and he knew. She was going to make her announcement. 

"Sally, I've... er... we've got something to tell you," Jamie said, smiling still. Sally looked at her expectantly waiting for whatever she was about to say. 

"We're going to have a baby."

Sally squealed and grinned. "Ohmygosh CONGRATULATIONS!!!!" She squealed. 

Jamie beamed at her, and Landon grinned and put his arm around his wife. "Thank you." They spoke in unison. 

"So are you having a shower? How far are you? When are you due?" Sally asked loads of questions. It made Jamie giggle. 

"I don't know, five months, and on September 14," she answered all at once. 

Sally asked just one more question. "How?" 

Jamie giggled even more as she thought up her response. "Well, Sally, you see... when a man and a woman..."

"STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!" Sally put her hands to her ears and hummed loudly until Jamie stopped talking. Then she said "I mean... because we're dead..."

"I know what you mean, Sally, I was teasing," Jamie grinned. "I don't really know how. Might be a good question to ask Him."

__

(My theory as to how it's possible is kind of sensative, so if you want it please be prepared and email me at katie1@jadeinc.com. If you don't want to know, don't ask, and don't get mad.)

"You're right," Sally agreed. 

"Well, we better be on our way, we have a few more people to visit," Jamie smiled. She gave Sally a hug, as did Landon, and then they departed again. Through the course of the day, they visited Eric, Sally, Dean, Eddie, Belinda, Clay, Tracy, and each of the students they'd tutored their senior year. (_Please don't ask me how Landon's friends got into Heaven! I guess they reformed or somethin' after Jamie died, okay??) _

Why they visited all those people? 

Just for the fun of it.

************************************************************************

__

Four months later

It was early on a Saturday morning, and the sun had barely risen. Landon was still sleeping, but Jamie had awoken with a start. Puzzled, she looked around for a sign of what had woken her so quickly. Then she felt something, and she knew what had woken her up. 

Labor.

"Landon!" she exclaimed, shaking his shoulder. "Landon!"

Landon opened his eyes sleepily. At the look on her face, however, he was awake. "What is it, baby, are you okay?" he asked in a rush. 

"Yeah I'm fine, Landon, but... I'm in labor."

Landon's eyes grew dramatically larger. "Okay, I'm getting you to the hospital... do we drive or call an ambulence?" 

"Drive!" Jamie said emphatically. "I have bad experiences with ambulances." (_Well... you know... she did tend to become rather passed out when in them... no one WANTS to be in one of those things..._)

"Okay," he agreed. Quickly, he pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Then he grabbed her pre-packed suitcase and headed out for the car. "I'll be right back for you!" he called. 

When Landon returned to the room he saw Jamie sitting on the bed struggling to get her pajama shirt off. "Jamie, what are you doing?" he asked her. 

"I'm not going to the hospital in my pajamas!" she answered. 

'Why not, they just take it off anyways,' Landon thought. But he didn't say that. Instead he sighed. "Okay..." so he sat down beside her and helped her out of her pajama shirt and into the maternity dress that was lying on the bed. Then he carefully hoisted her up and carried her to the car. Occasionally, Jamie's face would screw up in the pain of labor, but he could tell she was trying to be brave. 

"This shouldn't hurt, it's supposed to be HEAVEN!" she said, her teeth gritted against the pain. Landon couldn't help but laugh. She was so cute!! 

"Hospitals have medicine for that," he reminded her. 

"SO DRIVE FASTER!" came the response. 

'Ut-oh,' Landon thought. He'd heard things about women in labor. He'd never considered her to be a particularly *strong* individual in High School, but he was sure he'd be coming out of this with a broken finger or two. So what was there to do? Landon drove faster. Thanks to God's good grace (and the fact they were in Heaven) there were no police. 

"Can't we just disappear when we're up here?" Landon asked. "Why didn't we just do that?"\

"UH! I don't think I could just DISAPPEAR when all I can concentrate on is the fact that THIS HURTS!" 

'Wow.' Landon had never ever thought of Jamie as vicious, but now she sure played the part well... 

"Anyways the suitcase complicates things, and I want to take the baby home in the car and if you leave me in that hospital for one second I'm gonna break your toes!" But this time Jamie looked at him and grinned, letting him know she was merely toying with him. In a matter of time they were in the parking lot to the hospital (empty for the most part) and then Landon scooped up his pregnant wife again and hauled her inside. 

The doctor met them in the office. I mean, literally, he was standing in the hallway waiting. "I heard you were coming," he said to them. "And I heard that we need to hurry up and get her into a delivery room, this baby's been ready to come for a while."

"I recommend the baby hurry, she's getting kind of upset," Landon sighed. He followed the doctor to a delivery room, still carrying Jamie. She was whimpering in his arms, trying not to show her pain. "Jamie it's okay, they're going to get you some pain killers," he whispered to her. "Here, hold my hand, I'm here for you baby."

Jamie offered a weak smile. "Thanks," she whispered to Landon. 

The moment they arrived in the delivery room, Jamie gave out a shriek. "I don't think this baby's going to wait much longer!" she exclaimed. However, the baby did give her enough time to get something for the pain. It seemed to weaken after that, and she was stronger. 

About an hour later (_Yes, I know, most of our parents went through far more labor than that, but this is Heaven, remember?_) the baby was ready to meet the world. The doctor smiled as he passed the baby to Landon. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Carter, meet your new baby girl."

Jamie shrieked with joy. They hadn't known what gender the baby would be before it was delivered, and now that she knew, she was so happy. She'd always wanted a little girl of her own. Ever since she was six years old. And at eighteen, she'd always pictured herself having a baby girl with Landon, yet then she'd felt that it would never be possible, and now, in Heaven, of eternal bliss, it was. Jamie took a turn holding the baby and then they passed their new little girl off to the nurses to be bathed and dressed. 

This left Jamie and Landon alone, still sitting there, waiting for their daughter to be brought back to them. "Jamie," Landon said softly. "Thank you." Tears were in his eyes, but they were tears of joy. 

"Thank you, Landon, too. I am so happy," she whispered, her voice trembling. Landon put his arms around her and kissed her face near her hairline. Then he kissed her lips softly, just as the door to the room opened again and a female nurse returned, carrying a baby in a tiny pink sleeper. Landon and Jamie took the baby into both of their arms, holding her together. 

"Faith Anne Carter." Jamie whispered the name they'd chosen together as if it were her last prayer, each word conveying more meaning than a thousand words could. 

"Our little girl," Landon sighed. "Our family."

Jamie looked at him for a moment and finally looked back at the baby. "Number two." 

THE END

(_Epilogue to follow_)

*~*~*~*~*

EPILOGUE

EIGHT YEARS LATER

Two year old Beth Carter waved her hand in the air. "Mommy, I know!" she exclaimed, in response to a question asked by her mother. 

"Shh, Beth, don't shout out loud!" Beth's four year old brother Noah was saying in a hushed voice. (_Hey, I can't help it if I liked "The Notebook"! LOL!_) 

Jamie smiled. "Go ahead, Beth," she said to her daughter. All of the children in the sunday school class turned to look at Beth. 

"We celebrate Christmas because that's when Jesus was born!" she answered proudly. 

Jamie grinned at her little girl. "That's absolutely correct. Now, church is over in about fifteen minutes, who wants to go outside and play?"

"I do, I do!" the class choroused. They all stood up and headed in a bunch for the door. 

"Wait a minute, kids, we have to line up nicely, remember?" Jamie called. So the kids headed back to the meeting area and sat on the floor. Just then, eight year old Faith Carter poked her head in the door of the classroom. 

"Mommy!" she called. "Daddy wants to know if he can bring his class over to play with your kids!"

"Tell him that we're about to go outside and you are all welcome to come," Jamie answered. 

"Okay, thanks mommy!" And Faith disappeared and then they were soon joined by a dozen eight year olds. All of the children lined up at the door of the classroom and headed out to the playground. Landon and Jamie walked out slowly behind them, hand in hand. 

"Landon they're so adorable," Jamie said softly. "Thank you. You made this all possible for me."

"Jamie, thank you. If it weren't for you I wouldn't even be here," he answered. 

Jamie smiled at him. "Our babies sure are adorable, aren't they?" 

"They sure are," Landon agreed. 

**

__

Landon and Jamie had four children in all; Faith, Noah, Beth, and Sarah. All four children turned out to have a very strong religious faith, no pun intended, but Faith Anne had the strongest of all, and reminded both of her parents of Jamie as a child. The flame between Jamie and Landon never went out, it only grew larger and spread to include their children over time. Even in their oldest ages of eternity, they continued to love each other like they were still teenagers and still in Beaufort, North Carolina, on earth. The family touched the lives of many, and they still watch over you today.

If anyone wants my theory on how they had children when they're dead, email me at katie1@jadeinc.com. I wasn't going to post it here because I was afraid it might offend someone, it has to do with unborn babies. And for the record, I'm pro-life myself.

Have a nice day.


End file.
